What's love got to do with it?
by The Fwee
Summary: A boy moves in across the street from Courtney, at first she thinks he is just nothing but trouble. But will she start to think more of him? DxC. CURRENTLY BEING REWRITTEN!
1. Introduction

**_Okay, so this is my first story ever so please go easy on me.  
_****_Yes I know it's short, but this is only a introduction to the real thing.  
Depending on whether you like this or not will decide if I will post the first chapter.  
So please review, if I get no reviews at all then I shall drop this story completely.  
Also, most of this story, if not all, will be in Courtneys point of view.  
Only if it is in someone elses point of view will I put whose point of view it is.  
By the way, TDI never happened._**

What's love got to do with it?

Introduction

A young girl sat at her computer, typing feverishly as she tried to finish up her extra credit project for science that was due tomorrow, she was doing hers on all of the different muscles in the human body, their functions, places, and what each one looked like.

She gulped down another mug of coffee and looked over her work; she typed in just a few more sentences and then started to print it out, smiling as she did so.

She already had an 'A' in science but it was only a 98, with this project, she was sure to bring it up to a 99.

The girl brushed a few strands of mocha colored hair back behind her ear as she waited for her paper to finish printing, as it was finishing, the girl looked at one picture in particular, it was of a young girl and a young boy, the boy in the picture had black hair and electric teal eyes, the girl was just a younger version of her, the boy had his arm around the girls shoulders and they both looked like they were laughing.

The girl sighed as she eyed this picture; she hadn't seen her friend in years.

A beeping noise signaled that the printer had finished printing out her project, with a sigh she picked up her project and set it down where she knew she wouldn't forget it, "pull yourself together Courtney. You have to move on; he moved years ago and has probably forgotten all about you." Courtney said to herself, sighing as she did so.

She started to feel slightly drowsy and knew that the coffee had worn off; she yawned slightly and headed over to her bed.

As soon as her head hit the pillows, she was out like a light.

**_So again, please review._**


	2. Of New kids and 'A's

**_Hi!  
Okay, so I was reading the reviews I got and I was surprised.  
I didn't think that many people would like my story.  
So I just wanna say thank-you  
Also if I used any of your names in this chapter I did not know and I will gladly change them if you wish me to.  
I would like to dedicate this chapter to epicangel15, my first reviewer._****_  
And now, without further delay, I give you;  
Chapter one of 'What's love got to do with it?'  
Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island, Courtney, Duncan, or anybody in this story except for a few OCs that I shall add later on._**

What's love got to do with it?

Chapter One: Of Delinquents and 'A's

Courtney woke up with a startled yell as the alarm clock she had started beeping really loudly, Courtney grumbled and turned the alarm off.

As she sat up and stretched, she saw the paper she had been working on last night, she checked over it one more time before she was fully satisfied.

After she had fully woken up, Courtney got up and went to go take a shower, she sighed in exasperation when she realized that her older brother was still in there, "hurry up! I have to leave for school soon!" Courtney called out to her brother, she heard no response and she walked off grumbling.

She went back into her room and waited for him to finish up, as soon as she heard the water shut off, she headed back towards the bathroom.

Her brother nowhere in sight, she walked into the bathroom and started the water for her shower.

Courtney brushed her teeth quickly, but thoroughly and stepped into the shower. After a good ten minutes of relaxing, she got out and grabbed a towel.

Courtney headed back towards her room and started to pick out her outfit for the day. Obviously she was going to wear the same thing she had worn every other day of the week; her grey blouse with her olive green Capri's, along with her brown sandals of course.

Courtney smiled as she brushed her short, mocha colored hair until it hung just right.

She looked herself over in the mirror and smiled; she grabbed her paper, a book bag, and headed off towards the high school.

Her high school was only a 5 minute walk away from her house, as she walked there, she noticed that the usually vacant house across the street from her had movers vans in front of it.

_looks like someone new is going to move in. Cool! New friend! Hope they're smart…_

Courtney grinned to herself and walked off to school after speculating who the new neighbors could be.

She soon reached school and walked inside the dull grey building; she went over to her neat and perfectly organized locker and stashed her book bag inside on it's hook, along with her project.

After she had closed and locked her locker, she headed off to home room. Her home room teacher, Mr. Ketchall, was one of her favorite teachers. Soon after she sat down, the other students started coming in, Courtney could see her friends coming in as well, there was Gwen the Goth, Bridgette the Surfer, LeShawna the Ghetto gal, Geoff the Party Animal, and Trent the Musician. Courtney waved to Bridgette as soon as she entered home room, Bridgette waved back and sat in front of her, the seat next to Courtney, was empty.

Courtney and Bridgette immediately started up a conversation and were talking about all sorts of things; hair, clothes, makeup, school, projects, politics (this one was Courtneys!), even boys occasionally, Courtney soon remembered the mover vans, "hey Bridge, I saw some mover vans outside the house across the street from us. That means we might have a new student today!" Courtney said to her friend eagerly, "really? Awesome! Maybe they'll be a guy, you need a boyfriend." Bridgette teased her close friend, Courtney scoffed, "yeah right. As if. I do not need a boyfriend." "Whatever you say Court." Bridgette sighed.

A few seconds after our conversation had ended, the first bell rang; that was the cue for tons of students to start scrambling towards their home rooms. As if it was controlled by magic, tons of students started piling into the home room, none of them occupying the seat next to me, as soon as all of the seats but one (the one next to me) was filled, the second bell rang and everyone (including me) let out a sigh of relief.

Mr. Ketchall took out a sheet of paper and started calling roll call, "Gwendolyn Abolone?" He called out, "here." Gwen said, almost lazily, "Isabell Burns?" Mr. Ketchall called out, almost nervously, "My new name is Kaleidoscope, Mr. Ketchall." Izzy/Kaleidoscope said to him. The rest of the roll call ensued, right after he called out my name, Courtney LeVonge (AN: Pronounced La-Vo-nge), a boy came in. Ugh, I can see was he was late. Piercings all over his face, a Mohawk, and if that wasn't enough, the Mohawk was GREEN! It all just screamed; Delinquent. Ugh could this get any worse?

"Sorry I'm late Mr. um Ketchall." The boy said in an indifferent tone, "I got lost and the movers didn't finish unpacking until just about 10 minutes ago." Ugh, I could tell he was lying, "okay then, you may be excused from being tardy, but just for today. Class, this is Duncan Halloway. Duncan you may sit, hmmm, over there by Courtney." Mr. Ketchall said to Duncan, my eyes widened as Mr. Ketchall said his name. No, could it be? I looked at Duncan closer and saw his eyes, a shocking shade of teal, just like his...

_But he's all punk, there's no way it can really be Duncan. Just someone with the same name_

_But the eyes, the name, the hair, I mean; it can't really be naturally green._

_Maybe you're right, maybe you're wrong. You'll just have to find out._

Duncan sauntered over to me, smirking as he did so. He noticed me staring at him, "like what you see?" He said, wiggling his, um, eyebrow suggestively.

_Okay now I know there is no way this is Duncan._

_What a Neanderthal._

I wrinkled my nose in disgust, "ew. No, you just, reminded me of someone." I scoffed, turning my head away from him.

I couldn't wait for home room to be over so I could get away from this Neanderthal, ugh, he disgusts me.

Not long after the teacher finished roll call, the bell rang, signaling students to get to their first period.

"One moment please, Courtney." I heard Mr. Ketchall call out to me as I was just about to leave the room, I saw Duncan by his desk, "yes Mr. Ketchall?" I asked him politely, walking over to his desk, "since you are a straight 'A' student, could you please show Duncan around the school today? Turns out that he has the same schedule as you do, so it should be easy. Just show him where each of his classes are." Mr Ketchall said to me, I immediately frowned, "c'mon, it'll be fun Princess." Princess? He called me Princess? Oh I'll show him... "will do Mr. Ketchall." I said, smiling brightly, "thank you Courtney. This means a lot." Mr. Ketchall said to me.

As soon as we walked out of the room Duncan turned to me, "so, what's our first class?" He asked me, staring at me with those familiar looking teal eyes, "first we have Biology." I told him, heading off towards my locker. He followed, "why are you following me?" I asked him in confusion, "one; because you're hot, two; because my locker is right next to yours." Duncan replied, smirking.

I rolled my eyes and opened up my locker, I took out my book bag, my books, and my paper on muscles, not noticing that Duncan was watching my every move. I closed my locker and walked off towards Biology with Duncan in tow, we managed to make it inside just before the bell rang.

I walked off towards my seat next to Gwen, giving my project to the teacher as I walked by her desk, thank goodness that I wasn't sitting next to that Neanderthal in this period at least.

I saw Duncan give the teacher a note, "class, this is Duncan Halloway. Duncan you may sit over there by Trent." Ms. Oikalm said to Duncan, he just shrugged and walked over to Trent, winking as he passed by me. I just scoffed and turned my head away.

"Class, today we shall be dissecting a human head." There were some mixed sounds at this, a few moans, a few 'Awesome!', a few laughs, and just one 'I'm allergic to dead bodies.'. That last one came from none other than Harold Schaffer, the resident Allergy boy. The guy was allergic to EVERYTHING, it became annoying, "okay Harold, you may sit out if you need to. Bridgette?" "No thanks Ms. Oikalm, it's only animals that I don't feel comfortable dissecting, humans are fine." Bridgette calmly said to Ms. Oikalm.

"Okay then class, come with me." The teacher said, standing up. We all stood up too and followed Ms. Oikalm to the Science Lab, when we got there, I noticed that there was a bulge kind of thing under a tarp, the teacher pulled off the tarp to reveal 20 dead human heads, "now, partner up and grab a head to dissect." Ms. Oikalm told us. Before I could even approach Bridgette, Duncan walked over and grabbed my arm, "come along, partner. We have a head to dissect." Duncan told me, grinning maliciously, I yanked my arm free, "one; I'm not you're partner, two; I wouldn't walk with you if my life depended on it, and three; I will never work with you." I growled to him, "but princess, we are the only ones without partners." Duncan said grinning, I just growled in response and put on the rubber latex gloves.

I picked up a head and brought it over to a table with all of the necessary tools on it, Duncan following me, "now you will do what I say, when I say it, and you will do it right. Got it?" I growled to him, "ooh feisty, I like that in a woman." Duncan said to me, a smirk on his face. I could easily tell what he was thinking, I shuddered, picked up the scalpel, and started dissecting the human head. Duncan watched me as I worked, me occasionally saying tidbits of information to him. We were the first ones to finish so we just stood around, waiting for everyone else to finish. As I waited, I doodled on a piece of paper, not paying really attention to what I drew.

"Well, well, well. What have we got here?" I heard Duncan say as he peered over my shoulder at my drawings, I snatched my paper out of his sight, "none of your business." I said to him, I quickly looked over at my paper and blushed when I saw what I had been drawing. Little hearts with C+D inside of them.

_Well, he is hot._

_But he's a delinquent!_

_So? He's hot, and smart if he can get into this class. Maybe there's more to him than meets the eye..._

"Princess? Hey Princess, wake up. It's time to go." Duncan said, waving his hand in front of my face, I jumped back to reality and narrowed my eyes, "my name is not 'Princess', it's Courtney. C-O-U-R-T-N-E-Y." I said to him slowly, enunciating every syllable as if he couldn't understand, "I know Princess, but Princess fits you so much better than 'Courtney'." Duncan said, smirking. I just shook my head at him, picked up my stuff, and followed the rest of the class back to the class room. We spent the rest of the period talking about the different parts of the human head, their functions, and what kinds of things they were made of.

The bell rang just then and I picked up my stuff and walked towards the teachers desk, Ms. Oikalm smiled at me and handed me my paper, a nice big 'A+' was written across the top, "thank you Ms. Oikalm." I said to her politely, I walked out of the room, followed by Duncan still, and headed to my locker, I stashed my books and my paper inside and I got out another assignment and a book.

I headed off to my next class, Literature, not noticing that Duncan had slipped away. As soon as I walked inside, I sat down in my usual spot and took out my paper. I waited for Duncan to walk in, when he didn't, I started to wonder what happened to him. The second bell rang and he still hadn't shown up, I decided to go find him and give him a piece of my mind, I raised my hand and said politely, "Mrs. Kligah, may I go to the restroom?" The teacher gave me a hall pass and I walked outside of the room, I walked around the school, looking for Duncan, I finally found him walking inside a side door all the way over on the other side of the building. As soon as I saw him, I walked over to him and put my hands on my hips, "what were you doing? Why aren't you in class?" I asked him angrily, he just smirked, "none of your business, Princess." He said to me, smirking still.

I leaned over to him, "yes it is my business. I demand to know what you were doing out there that was more important than school." I growled at him, he grinned and snaked his arms around my waist, "well, well, Princess. I didn't know you cared." Duncan said to me pulling me towards him, I struggled against him to no avail, "I don't, but Mr. Ketchall asked me to show you around today and I don't want my grade lowered just because you feel like going all criminal on me." I said to him, getting nervous about how close he was, "okay then Princess. I'll show up on time to all of my classes, on one condition." He said smirking, oh why does his smirk have to be so sexy? Wait, 'sexy'? I'm losing my mind, "anything." I said with a sigh of relief, "one kiss." He said leaning his head towards mine, I wasn't expecting that answer, "w-wh-what?" I stuttered trying to back up, still not working, "one kiss on the lips. That's all I ask. Then I'll show up to classes on time, I promise." He said, his face just inches from mine, "no. No, I will not kiss a delinquent." I told him firmly, he sighed, "well it was worth a try." Duncan said, backing up, or so I thought, "good. Now let g-" I was broken off when his lips crashed against mine.

My eyes widened and for a moment I was in shock. After a few seconds though, my mind unscrambled and I pushed him away from me, I slapped him across the face, leaving a big red mark on it, "what was that for?! I told you no! That was sexual harassment, I could have you sent to jail!" I threatened him, backing away as I did so, "aw c'mon Princess, you know you liked it." He said to me, smirking, "anyway, as I promised, I will now show up to my classes on time." Duncan told me, placing a hand over his heart. I growled and grabbed him by the ear, "you are coming with me young man, whether you want to or not." I said, dragging him along with me to my class. I walked inside the class room, still dragging Duncan by the ear, some people looked up and snickered. I finally let go of his ear and walked over to my seat, fuming silently. The class passed by quickly, and the rest of the day was uneventful. Unless you count when Harold got mauled by Duncan in P.E., that was pretty funny.

I quickly headed towards home as soon as I could, avoiding Duncan easily. As soon as I stepped outside of the school building, I saw people gawking up at the building, I turned around to what people were staring at and my mouth fell open. There, on the side of the grey school building, was a giant skull, very detailed too. Whoever did this has been doing this for a long time. I quickly gathered myself and headed off towards home, when I reached there, I walked inside only to see two strange people sitting in the living room with Mom and Dad, "Mom? Who are these people?" I asked her politely, "oh, of course you don't recognise them. Courtney this is Mr. and Mrs. Halloway. The parents of Duncan, your old friend, remember?" My Mom told me, now that I think about it, they do look familiar, "oh, Courtney! You have grown up so much! Duncan was really happy when we said we were going to move here." Mrs. Halloway said, smiling, "speaking of Duncan, where is he?" My Mom asked her, "oh! Well he's, um, he's still at school probably. He's changed quite a bit since we saw you last." Mrs. Halloway said, her smile disappearing.

_Wait... Halloway? Oh. My. God. Duncan? Is him? I have to get out of here before he arrives..._

"Excuse me, could I go up to my room? I have some homework I need to do." I said to my mother politely, she just waved her hand and started talking to Mrs. Halloway again. I quickly headed up to my room, just as I had closed my door, the doorbell rang, "I'll get it!" I heard my mother call out, _3...2...1..._, I thought in my head, just as I had thought zero, I heard the door slam, "honey! There's a delinquent kid outside!" I heard her say as she ran into the living room, I heard both of the Halloways sigh, "yes... That would be Duncan." I heard Mr. Halloway say, "your son is a delinquent." I heard my father say in a monotone, "yes." I heard Mrs. Halloway say nervously, "well I guess he isn't invited to our house anymore. Just make sure that he stays away from Courtney, I don't want him corrupting her. You may come over though whenever you like." I heard my father say cheerily.

_Well, at least I don't have to deal with him as much._

_Oh come on! You know this makes you unhappy! You like him! You know you do!_

_No I don't! I hate him! He is disgusting, perverted, rude, sexy, prying, bully that feeds off of other people for his own amusement!_

_HA! You said sexy!_

_What?! Oh great..._

And with a sigh, I headed over to my bed and lay down. This was going to be a long day.

**_Okay. First chapter is up!  
I know it's really long and just so you know, the other chapters might not be this long.  
So yes, they kissed, but it was DUNCAN who forced her to kiss him.  
And no, she is not in love with him YET, she just has a crush on him.  
So please review.  
I have cookies for anyone that does._**


	3. Of Shopping Trips and Crazy Friends

**_Hey there!  
Me again!  
How are you guys doing?  
I just wanna say thank you to those who reviewed and here is your cookies!  
*throws cookies to reviewers*  
Anyway this chapter isn't nearly as long as my last one (which was over 3,000 words might I add.)  
But it is still pretty long.  
I would like to dedicate this chapter to Lilypop101.  
Thank you for pointing out what was wrong so I could fix it!  
*throws extra cookie to Lilypop101*  
Anyway, here is the next chapter.  
Disclaimer:I do not own Tdi/Tda, but it would be a great christmas present!_****_  
And now without further delay, I give you;_**

What's love got to do with it?

Chapter two: Of Shopping Trips and Crazy Friends

_'Cuz he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart

He's the song in the car I keep singing

Don't know why I do

I heard my phone play my favorite song, also my ring tone, I picked up my phone and checked the caller I.D., it was Bridge. I smiled and flipped my razor open, "hey Bridge what's up?" I said into the phone, smiling still. Knowing Bridgette, she would probably drag me along on another shopping expedition.

"Guess what Courtney?" She asked me, her voice filled with excitement. She didn't give me time to guess, "we're going SHOPPING!"

I chuckled slightly, I was right on the money, "okay I'll come, but only if Gwen comes too." I said into the phone, Gwen was Gothic, but still cool. I knew I could count on her to keep cool.

"Okay! I was actually thinking of calling her after I had called you anyway, but at least you agree! Oh yeah, LeShawna is coming too." Bridgette told me, I smiled again. Now LeShawna, she was _the _girl to trust when you were going shopping, "I called her right before I called you. Is that okay?"

"Of course it's okay, you know me and LeShawna get along. Anyway, what time should I be prepared to go?" I asked Bridgette, already smiling in anticipation.

"10 minutes. I'll pick up LeShawna and Gwen first, and then I'll come get you, 'kay?" Bridgette asked me, I could feel the smile in her voice, Bridgette was one of the nicest people anyone could ever know.

"Okay. See you then." I hung up and hummed quietly to myself, at least this could help me get Duncan off of my mind.

_Come on, you know you don't wanna stop thinking about him._

_Yes I do! He sexually assaulted me!_

_But you know you liked it!_

_May- No I didn't!_

_You almost said 'Maybe'! HA! PROOF!_

_I DO NOT LIKE HIM! I HATE HIM!_

_You also called him sexy earlier..._

_So? Every girl thinks he's sexy._

_Ha! You just admitted you think he's sexy!_

_What? No! I-I didn't mean that._

_Whatever, you like him, you like him!_

_Okay fine! But it's only a crush._

_Fine, whatever. Pshh not._

I stopped arguing with my mind and heard the doorbell ring, "I'll get it!" I called downstairs, thinking it was Bridgette. I ran to the door and opened it, I grinned at Bridgette happily. She grinned right back.

"Ready for our shopping expedition, Courtney?" She asked me, twirling her keys on one finger.

"You got it!" I said eagerly, "Mom! I going shopping with Bridgette, I'll be back later." I called out to my mom.

"Okay! Be safe honey! And if you see that Delinquent kid..." My mom trailed off.

"I'll be sure to stay away. Bye mom!" I called back, closing the door and turning to Bridgette, she had an amused expression on her face, "what?"

"Who's 'That Delinquent Kid'?" She teased me, smirking curiously.

"Oh, well you know that new kid, Duncan?" I asked her, walking towards her car. Bridgette followed me and nodded, "Well, turns out he lives across the street from me. Plus, he's an old childhood friend so my parents know his parents know his parents and they're friends, and he showed up this afternoon and isn't allowed back here because my dad is afraid that he'll be a bad influence on me." I explained to her.

"Well, I can see how they think that. But don't you think that he's, I don't know, sexy?" Bridgette asked me, her face coloring.

_HA! PROOF! See? Even Bridgette thinks he's sexy!_

_So? She's Bridgette, she is dating Geoff. You are single, get the picture._

_Oh just shut up._

_NEVER!_

"Hello? Earth to Courtney, come in Courtney." Bridgette said waving her hand in front of my face, I really need to control myself when I have friends nearby.

"Oh sorry, what were you saying?" I aksed her, smiling sheepishly.

"I just asked you if you think Duncan is sexy and you just phased out." Bridgette said, smirking like the devil, "So you do think that he's sexy?"

"What?! EW! No way! He's disgusting!" I told her, wrinkling up my nose in disgust.

"Yeah right. If that's true then why did you faze out, huh?" She teased me, laughing.

"I was just thinking about how he sexually assaulted me earlier, against my will might I add." I said without thinking, Bridgette gawked at me.

"Who sexually assaulted you, and did he get killed by your dad yet?" I heard a voice say, I turned towards the source of the voice, it was Gwen who was smirking too.

"Duncan. And seriously? When?" Bridgette asked me, still gawking.

"Wow. I just realized how horrible that sounded. No I meant he kissed me against my will. It was during school when I was looking for him." I said, my face coloring as I remembered it vividly.

"Oh, you mean that new crazy white boy? Oh man, he has got so many piercings I thought that I was gonna faint." LeShawna said, "and I nevah faint. I'm LeShawna, and LeShawna-" She was cut off by Gwen.

"Talks about herself in third person." Gwen teased her friend, we all laughed and headed off towards the mall, little did we know, there was someone following us...

**_Ooooh cliffie!  
So, who's following them?  
Of course, it is pretty obvious.  
Sorry this chapter stank!  
Not my best work.  
Anyway, this time I have Ice cream for all of the people that review.  
I came up with this in one day so it isn't that good.  
Anyway review and I'll give you Ice Cream!_**


	4. Of Mall Brawls and Stalkers

**_Hey guys!  
Two chapters in one day!  
Awsomeness, right?  
I would like to dedicate this chapter to iandin123, for giving me the idea of the fight._****_  
I got the EOS idea from my mom.  
She's currently looking for a new car and one of her choices was an EOS convertable.  
Disclaimer: I WANT IT AS A PRESENT! GIVE IT TO ME NOW!  
And now, without further delay, I give you;_**

What's love got to do with it?

Chapter 3: Of Mall Brawls and Stalkers

I smiled as I felt the wind rush through my hair, I loved Bridgettes car; she had a blue EOS convertable. I loved the feeling of wind rushing through my hair, "so, where are we gonna go first girls?" Bridgette asked us, keeping her eyes on the road, she was the best driver out of all of us, even me!

"I wanna go to Hot Topic, they have these new chokers there that I wanna check out!" Gwen told us eagerly, she was the only one in our group that actually liked Hot Topic.

"Well I need to go to the Swimsuit Emporium. My old one is too small for me now and I'm going surfing tomorrow with Geoff" Bridgette said, her face coloring slightly.

"I'll go with you Bridgette, mine doesn't fit anymore either." I told her, smiling slightly.

"I'm just gonna go hang out in the food court, sistas'. I'm hungrier than Owen after he's been away from food for a week." We all laughed at LeShawnas analogy. No one was hungrier than Owen, the guys' mouth was a living black hole.

We soon arrived at the mall and split up, each of us going to our designated places after saying that after we were finished shopping, we would meet up in the food court. Me and Bridge headed off to the Swimsuit Emporium, laughing about some joke she made. When we got inside Bridgette immediantly dragged me towards the bikini section, me protesting all the way, "oh c'mon Court, I've never seen you in a bikini before." She whined, giving me those puppy dog eyes.

"And you never will." I stated firmly, "I will not wear a scanty bikini, and that's final."

"What if I found one that wasn't skimpy? Then would you wear it?" Bridgette pleaded.

"Ugh, fine. But only one!" I finally gave in, sighing as I did so. I knew I would regret it though. Bridgette immediantly started to look through the bikini section for a while until she held up a grey one. This one wasn't too bad, after all, it wasn't that skimpy.

"Found one!" Bridgette exclaimed happily. She gave it to me and turned me towards the dressing room, "now. Go put it on, and I'll wait right here because I want to see, 'kay?"

"Okay." I sighed, I headed inside the dressing room unhappily and quickly put the bathing suit on, I looked at myself in the mirror for a little bit.

_Hmmm not bad..._

_Imagine if Duncan saw us in this..._

_Why are you talking in second per- wait... WHAT?!_

_I said, 'Imagine if Duncan saw us in this.'_

_Why him?!_

_Because he's hot, anyway, you have to go show Bridgette the swim suit, now GO!_

_He's not hot! He's a Neanderthal!_

_Whatever, just go show Bridgette the swimsuit._

I sighed, stopped arguing with myself, and gathered up enough courage to go out there and show Bridgette. I opened the door and stepped out, "well? What do you think?" I asked her, twirling for effect. I froze when I heard a wolf whistle, oh come on! Why him?

_Haha! Now I get to see what happens!_

_Ohhh this is not my day..._

"Well, well, well, I didn't know you wore bikinis' Princess." I heard a familiar voice purr into my ear seductively. A few seconds after I heard the voice, I felt a pair of arms snake around my waist, "you look very sexy."

"Hello to you too, Duncan." I said dryly, praying that he wasn't going to asault me again. I pushed him away from me and looked around for Bridgette, when I saw that she wasn't there I sighed unhappily, where did she go?

"Hi Court! I just stepped outside for a bit and- oh! Am I interrupting something?" Bridgette said, grinning slyly, "I'll just leave you two alone then..." She added, leaving with a wink at me.

"No Bridge, come back please!" I called out to her, but to no avail. I growled and pried Duncans hands from around my waist, I would deal with her later. I slowly turned around to see Duncan staring lustfully at me, I gulped before running back into the dressing room and locking the door.

I heard Duncan sigh and walk away, I smiled and put on my regular clothes. Before I walked out, I made sure the coast was clear, it was. I cautiously walked out with the bikini, I walked up to the register and payed for it quickly without bothering to get the change. I sprinted out of there as fast as I could and headed to the food court, I was the last one there.

"Courtney, hi! So, what did you do with Duncan?" Bridgette teased me, I just let out a feral growl and glared at her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What do you mean?" Gwen asked, not seeing my look.

"Oh, well in the Swimsuit Emporium, I had stepped out for a minute to check on something, and when I came back, Duncan had his arms around Courtneys waist and it look like he was going to make out with her." Bridgette said, ignoring my look, "again"

"Really? I didn't think you had it in you, Courtney." Gwen said in awe.

"I don't. First off, Bridgette, you were completely wrong and mean for leaving me in my time of need, secondly, I really hate him, and finally, when he kissed me before, I didn't have a choice. He sexually assaulted me, like I told you before!" I growled at them, I was really mad at Duncan now. I mean, really, REALLY, mad, "I have to go calm down, I'll see you guys later." I told them, walking off. I was halfway to the doors when something, or someone, grabbed me and pulled me behind the fake plants, where no one could see me unless they looked in them. I was about to scream when a hand covered my mouth.

"Quiet." I heard a voice hiss, I groaned inwardly, not him! Anyone but him, "I don't want anyone catching me." I was turned around to face a pair of lust filled teal eyes, yep, it was him. Duncan smirked at me, "I didn't get my chance earlier in the swimsuit place so I had to follow you here." He drawled, leaning closer to me, "now, let's see, where were we? Ah, yes..." He trailed off, crushing his lips to mine. For a few moments natural instict kicked in and I wrapped my arms around his neck, but after a good 10 seconds, I realized what I was doing and tried to push him off of me, but to no avail. If anything, he just growled and pressed his lips against mine harder.

The kissing stopped abruptly when Duncan flew back a few feet, I sighed in relief and looked up at my savior, as soon as I saw who it was I froze. Duncan was as good as dead now. Speaking of him, Duncan had stood up, shaking his head slightly. After he had realized who had attacked him, he charged straight for him, tackling him with such force, that he himself slid back a couple feet. My brother stood back up and ran back towards Duncan, growling as he did so.

"Never. Kiss. My. Sister." Chad growled protectively, Duncan just smirked.

"Oh yeah? Why not?" Duncan taunted him, avoiding his punches easily, and landing in a few of his own.

"Because she's not your type, and you're not her type." Chad growled at him, finally managing to land a punch on Duncans jaw. Duncan stood away for a few seconds, rubbing his jaw. But then he jumped back into the fight and started hitting Chad again. A croud had started to form, watching the two fight eagerly. A few had even started to take bets on who would win.

"That kid with the moahawk is sure to win, I heard he's been to juvie, like, 8 times." I overheard one guy say to another.

"Nah, do you even know who that other kid is? That's _Courtneys_ brother." I heard his companion say.

"Oh dude, the other kid doesn't stand a chance." The first guy responded, chuckling slightly.

I stood up shakily and watched the fight myself with fearful eyes, worried my brother might get hurt. As I watched, I saw Duncan land a swift blow on Chads head, causing him to fall down, I waited for a few seconds, but he didn't get up. My eyes filled with tears as I saw Duncan smirk and walk away, a silence fell over the crowd, no one had ever beaten Chad before. I ran over to Chad quickly and made sure he was still breathing before looking around for my friends. As soon as I saw them, I called them over.

"Gwen, LeShawna, Bridgette!" I called to them, unaware that the crowd had dispersed. They looked over and quickly ran to my side.

"What happened Courtney?" Gwen asked me, taking one swift look at Chad.

"Duncan was kissing me and Chad saw and then he hit Duncan and started fighting him, but Duncan beat him up and I don't know what to do." I told them with tears in my eyes.

"That crazy white boy did what?" LeShawna asked me, looking around to see if Duncan was still in sight.

"He-he beat up Chad." I sobbed out to them.

"Don't worry Courtney, we'll help you get him home." Bridgette said to me soothingly, placing a hand on my shoulder. I sighed and nodded, we all picked up Chad and carried him to Bridgettes car, thankfully he wasn't too heavy. We quickly drove home and I wrapped my arm around his shoulder, holding him up, "bye guys." I said to my friends, walking up the steps, I opened the door and walked inside, setting Chad down on the couch. I creeped upstairs before I got caught and had to explain all of this, I barely managed to make it and I smiled slightly, remembering how Duncans lips felt on mine, I was lost in my thoughts for a while before I realized what I was thinking about and shuddered in disgust.

_Ew, ew, EW! What was I thinking?!_

_Um, that Duncan is sexy and made for you._

_EW! No! I hate him!_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah. I've heard this before. You've already admitted that you have a crush on him. Plus you kissed him back!_

_That-that was just my hormones kicking in! I don't like him._

_You're right, you don't like him..._

_Thank you!_

_...you love him!_

_Exactly, I- wait... WHAT?!_

_HA! YOU ADMITTED IT!_

_NO! WAIT! YOU TRICKED ME! I OUGHTA..._

_You can't strangle me (much as you'd like to), I'm you! HA!_

_Oh just shut up!_

Courtney sighed and lay down on her bed, waiting for sleep to overcome her. Finally, she managed to fall asleep, dreaming of Duncan and her.

**_REVIEW!  
And I'll give you both ice cream AND cookies!_**


	5. Of Bothers and Brothers

_**Haha!  
I am currently looked at my twilight poster.  
I took a knife and a red sharpie and... well, you get the picture.  
Bella has a massive nose bleed!  
I have no opinion about twilight, I just like messing with my posters.  
lol, now on with the story!  
**__**Oh by the way, this story will not have any cussing in it because I am young (in middle school in fact!) and I have never cussed in my life!  
Take that and bring it to the dinner table, and then eat it!(reference to dodge ball episode on TDI)  
Disclaimer: Let's just say that if I owned tdi, I would be on it and be Noahs girlfriend. *drool* AGH! I JUST REMEMBERED! Also, from last chapter, I DON'T OWN TEARDROPS ON MY GUITAR OR TAYLOR SWIFT!**_

What's love got to do with it?

Chapter Four: Of Bothers and Brothers

As I woke up the next morning, I fell out of bed on my head (AN: Hey! I made a rhyme!). Groggy from not being able to sleep last night, I moaned in pain and started getting ready for school. I smiled perkily when I was finished and looked at the time, it was 4:00 A.M., I woke up just a bit too early. Eh, oh well, I wasn't sleepy enough to go back to sleep so I decided to stay up and work on some schoolwork. I continued working until the clock read 5:30 A.M., I got up and headed towards the door quietly for a morning walk, trying not to alert my brother that I was leaving.

"And just where do you think you're going?" I heard a voice ring out from on top of the stairs, I gulped and turned around.

"Out for a walk before school." I told my brother timidly, he looked suspicious but said nothing about it.

"Are you sure you're not going to meet up with that" he shuddered and paused before finishing, "delinquent?"

"Ew! No way! I hate him!" I said with a huff, crossing my arms angrily. He raised an eyebrow at this.

"That sure isn't what it seemed like back at the mall, what with you two swapping spit and all." Chad responded dryly, sneering as he did so. I reddened up at this but made no response, "so, you admit it?" Chad asked me, frowning in disapproval.

"I-I don't know." I told him quietly, hanging my head in shame, "I mean, I don't _want_to like him, I know it will be bad for my rep and all, he's been to juvie like, eight times already. But, at the same time, my heart is telling me to just forget it all and admit it. I don't know what to do Chad, please, answer me as a friend and not as an overprotective big brother." I pleaded to him, tears glistening on my face.

Chad sighed and wiped my tears off of my face, "well, as a friend, I would have to say to go with your heart. I personally don't like him, but if you really care about him, then I would have to say that if you really like him, then you should follow your heart." He told me, smiling half-heartedly, "wait, he WHAT?! You, like a guy, that has been, to juvie, eight times."(AN:say it in your head, it'd actually fun to say!)

I nodded slightly and recalled, "well, at least that's what I've heard. It may be more..." I trailed off, deep in thought.

"Never mind. Stay away from him, he could get you to do drugs or smoke!" Chad said, his voice set with determination.

"But just a second ago you were telling me to follow my heart!" I declared, standing there with my hands on my hips. We were having a glaring contest and he was winning, dang it.

"I don't care, if he's been to juvie, he is bad news. Stay away from him." He growled, winning the glaring contest.

I looked away, "you can't tell me what to do, I will do what I want, when I want. If I want to follow my heart, then I will do it, and there is nothing, NOTHING, you can do about it!" I spat out at him before running out the door and slamming it behind me. I ran away from my home towards a nearby park, crying silently as I ran. I ran right into a tree, not even feeling the pain compared to what I was feeling in my heart (AN: Wow, how cheesy. SORRY! On with the story!). I stood up, still a little bit wobbly and then fell down, sobbing as I lay on the ground. After a while I got up and walked over to a bridge that crossed a rushing river, I leaned over the rail towards the river, thinking I saw something in it, when I started to fall over the edge. I gasped and grabbed wildly for anything to hold onto. I couldn't find a single thing, luckily for me, I felt a pair of arms snake around my waist.

"Whoa, careful there Princess. Wouldn't want to lose you now would we?" I heard a familiar voice say, I turned around to see that I was facing the object of my pain itself; Duncan. I let out a sharp sob and flung my arms around his neck, burying my head in his shoulder. He was a bit surprised at this but loosened up a bit after a while and patted my back warily while I cried on his shoulder. I was happy that he wasn't making any perverted comments or trying to hit on me, it wouldn't have helped at all in my current state of mind. Duncan himself was having mixed feelings and was struggling to keep from taking advantage of me, "what's wrong Prin- I mean, Courtney" he asked me gently, struggling to use my real name.

I smiled slightly and looked up at him, "I yelled at my brother, my heart is torn in two, and my dog ran away yesterday. Oh! And my brother just got beaten up by the man I really like, so nothing is wrong Duncan." I said sarcastically, my voice breaking.

Duncan was feeling very jealous of the boy that she was talking about and tried not to show it in his voice, failing miserably, "oh yeah? And who is this boy? I'd like to meet him." Duncan said darkly. _And rearrange his face!_ He added to himself in his mind.

I looked up at him in surprise, amazed he hadn't figured it out yet. I grinned and decided to play with him a bit, "oh, you already have." I teased him, barely keeping back a laugh.

Duncan looked surprised, "who is it?! Is it Trent?! Oh, I knew I shouldn't have trusted that pretty boy musician. Or is it Justin?! That idiotic pretty boy, I'll rearrange his face and then I'll send him flying into the fountain, yeah see how he likes that..." Duncan trailed off, muttering dark thoughts about what he would do to the man of her affection.

I couldn't hold back her laughter anymore, I laughed so hard that Duncan looked at me in alarm, "Princess? Are you okay?" He said concerned, I giggled and put my finger on his lips.

"Would you like to know who I like?" I teased him, not being able to resist.

"Yes." Duncan said darkly, preparing to start ranting about whoever it was.

"Okay, he is known by his friends as 'Duncan', but I refer to him as my 'Knight in shining armor'" I said giggling slightly, wanting to know what his reaction was, "after all, I am his Princess."

"I KNEW IT! THAT CHEATING LYING SON OF A- Wait, what? Who? You... what?" Duncan said, taking a moment to take in all I said, when he did, his eyes teal sparkled unusually bright, "me? Seriously?" I nodded, and as he took all of it in he smirked, "told you that you liked me." He said smugly.

I just sighed and grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulling him in for a kiss, this time though, I was the one who started it. Duncan was surprised at first but then he responded to the kiss with just as much enthusiasm, we stayed that way for a good two minutes before we broke away, gasping for air.

"I *pant* didn't *pant* know that *pant* you could *pant harder* hold your breath *can't breathe* that long*I managed to fit another pant in, HA!*" Duncan told me, smirking as he breathed deeply in and out, his hands on his knees.

"Same *double pant* here* only 4 pants here*" I responded breathing as deeply as he, I looked at my watch and then looked back up at him, "we need to go to school now if we want to have any chance of not being late." I told him, standing up straight, he mimicked my actions.

"Aw, come on Princess, don't you want to stay and do that some more? Come on, I know you want to." He told me, getting dangerously close, I gulped.

"As appealing as that sounds, I don't want to be late." I said to him, sighing as I did so, I had a feeling that he wasn't going to school.

"Okay, see you later Princess." Duncan said, walking away. I took a deep breath and ran after him, glomping him from behind (AN: A Glomp is half tackle an half hug. It's like tackling someone and hugging them at the same time.).

"I wanna stay with you though." I said childishly, giggling at how stupid I must sound, Duncan laughed along with me.

"Okay then, I am going to show you how to loosen up today! Boy are we going to have fun." Duncan cackled, with me slightly afraid of how things were going to turn out. I took his hand and he led me out of the park.

**_Hi there everyone! Okay! I am gonna add some new characters to my AN, please welcome... COURTNEY!_**

**_Courtney: Hi everyone!_**

**_DUNCAN!_**

**_Duncan: What's up?_**

**_AND NOAH!_**

**_Noah: Help me please._**

**_Courtney: What's he doing here?_**

**_Duncan: Yeah, he's not even in this story._**

**_Me: He's here because he's hot. Isn't that right Noah? Noah? Where'd you go?_**

**_Noah: *is hiding behind Courtney in fright*_**

**_Courtney: *Stifles laughter*_**

**_Me: NOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAH! WHERE ARE YOU! OLLIE OLLIE OXEN FREE!_**

**_Duncan: He's hiding behind Courtney._**

**_Me: Thank you Duncan, you get a cookie! *throws cookie to Duncan*_**

**_Duncan: AWESOME! *catches cookie and swallows it in one bite*_**

**_Noah: *glares at Duncan* Thanks a lot!_**

**_Me: Noah! *glomp-hugs Noah in happiness*_**

**_Courtney: Um... Please Review._**

**_Duncan: Or She'll come after you with a Chainsaw._**

**_Noah: SHE HAS A CHAINSAW?!_**

**_Me: Yeah, but I prefer to use my Katana._**

**_Noah: *eyes widen*_**

**_Me: *Nuzzles Noah*_**

**_Courtney: Again, please review. NOW STOP TYPING ALREADY SO I CAN GO!_**

**_Me: Gosh fine! *prances off with Noah*_**


	6. Of Cream and Liquor

**_I don't really have anything to say up here...  
I don't have anyone to dedicate this chapter to, so I'll just dedicate it to my fellow Noah lover; Lilypop15!  
Also, I'm going to be holding a character contest.  
I'm going to need a character for my next chapter and I'm too lazy to make one up.  
So I want my loyal reviewers to make one for me!  
You have to post it in your reviews for me.  
I will pick the one that is the best suited for my next chapter and until I find that one I will not even start writing it.  
Good Motivation huh?  
My disclaimers at the bottom this time._**

What's love got to do with it?

Chapter Five: Of Cream and Liquor

I licked my Vanilla ice cream cone happily as I sat on the park bench, savoring the flavor as it melted in my mouth. I looked up at Duncan to thank him for the ice cream and saw him looking down at me with an expression of amusement on his face.

"What?" I giggled at him. Hey, I couldn't help it. He looked just like a little kitten that had just gotten the largest bowl of cream ever.

"You have some ice cream on your nose riiiiight...there." He replied, licking some ice cream off of my nose. I turned red and slapped him away playfully.

"You know I could have gotten that myself." I scolded him, ruining the effect by smiling.

"I know. But it's more fun to do it my own way. Besides, you taste better than all the ice cream in the world." Duncan told me, leaning against the bench with his hands behind his head. I wasn't sure whether to take that as a complement or what so I just blushed harder and went back to eating my ice cream. Duncan smirked when he saw me, like he knew that he was the source of my blush. What's wrong with me? I never blush!

_That was before you met Duncan!_

_Hey! You came back!_

_I only left because you admitted your feelings for Duncan._

_Yeah... but it's only a like-like feeling._

_Whatever..._

"Princess? You ready to go?" I heard a voice say, snapping me out of my daydream, I looked up to see Duncan waving his hand in front of my face. I grinned widely and shoved the rest of my ice cream in my mouth and swallowed it quickly.

"Now I am!" I replied happily, Duncan chuckled and took my hand. He led me out of the park quickly, pulling me along with him, "so, what are we gonna do today?" I asked him as we walked, or rather, he was walking and I was being dragged along by him.

"I am going to show you how to have fun. Because you probably have never had fun in your life." Duncan said, smirking as he said 'fun'. I was a bit nervous with the way he said 'fun', but then I registered his words.

"What do you mean I don't know how to have fun?! I know how to have fun!" I said indignantly, he could be so pompous(1) at times, ugh!

"Really? Then what do you think is 'fun'?" Duncan asked me, smirking maliciously(2).

"Reading is fun, school is fun, being a C.I.T. is fun." I listed off the top of my head. Duncan sighed and shook his head in a way that made me think he felt sorry for me.

"That just proves my point, Princess. No one except you, and maybe Noah, thinks that stuff is fun. And not even _he _would think being a C.I.T. is fun." He drawled, exasperated slightly, "What is a C.I.T. anyway?" Duncan questioned me, raising his, erm, eyebrow slightly. I looked at him amazed.

"A C.I.T. is a Counseler In Training." I told him, pouting slightly. Of course, he _is_ a delinquent.

_But he's our delinquent._

_There you go talking in Second Person again._

_We are the same person you know._

_True, true..._

"There you go spacing out again Courtney. Why do you do that?" Duncan questioned me, I snapped back into reality. I couldn't tell him that there was a voice inside my head, he would think I was crazy!

_But you are..._

_SHUT UP! YOU'RE THE REASON I'M EVEN DEBATING THIS!_

"Courtney? Hey Courtney? Helllooooo? Courtney this is Huston, are we clear?" Duncan joked with me, stifling a laugh. I smiled coyly and decided to play along.

"Huston, this is Courtney. We read you loud and clear, over." I said to him, giggling slightly. Duncan suddenly pulled me to a stop in front of a motorcycle, "you have a motorcycle?"

"I sure do. Want a lift?" He asked me, pulling two helmets out of a bag hanging on the motorcycle. I nodded and took one of the helmets, yanking it onto my head. Duncan chuckled at my eagerness and hopped onto the motorcycle, me right behind him. The motorcycle roared to life.

"ONWARDS MY NOBLE STEED!" I cried out as we went, giddy with excitement. I heard Duncan laugh as we headed out, "so, where are we going?" I asked him over the noise of the motorcycle.

"You'll see." Duncan told me, driving us downtown. We reached there quickly (I had the sneaking suspicion that Duncan didn't follow the speed limit!), and hopped off. I took the helmet off of my head and Duncan started laughing at me.

"What?" I asked him worriedly.

"Helmet hair. Ohhh that cracks me up every time." Duncan replied, still laughing.

"Humph." I frowned and started walking off angrily, not caring where I was heading.

"Princess wait!" Duncan called out to me, grabbed my wrist and turning me around so he could look into my eyes, "I'm sorry, but you would laugh too if you could see yourself. Besides, you'll always look beautiful to me." I reddened up at this, he could be so sweet at times.

"Thank you, Duncan. That was so sweet." I said, pecking him on the cheek, Duncan just grabbed my hand and dragged me along with him towards a building with a lot of graffiti. I raised an eyebrow when I saw the name of the place, "'Leslis' Tattoo parlor'? You want me to get a Tattoo?" I asked him incredulously.

"Not a Tattoo, just a piercing. C'mon, you need to loosen up a bit." Duncan pleaded with me.

"No." I said firmly, no matter what, I was _not_ getting a piercing.

"Please? For me?" Duncan pleaded, giving me a puppy dog look. I didn't even know he could do that, dang, he was cute when he did that.

"Ugh, fine. But only for you. And it has to be somewhere my parents won't see, otherwise I'll get grounded for life." I said, reluctantly giving in. Duncan grinned and pulled me into the salon, he waved the big guy in the salon over like he knew him.

"Hey, Lesli. I have a friend here who wants a navel piercing" Duncan told the big guy, smiling slightly.

"Sure thing, Duncan. Come over here little girl, don't worry, this won't hurt a bit." I heard Lesli say, the events after that were kind of a blur. But the next thing I knew, I was walking out of the parlor, hand in hand with Duncan, and my navel was pierced.

"Remind why I did that?" I asked Duncan woozily.

"Because you love me?" Duncan said cautiously.

"Bingo." I replied, kissing him on the lips quickly. He was surprised by this answer and thus unable to respond to the kiss quickly enough, "but you're still not my type."

"I don't care." He told me, pulling me back in for another kiss, I wrapped my arms around his neck while he snaked his hands around my waist. We kissed for a good 3 minutes, pulling back for air occasionally. Air, worst, invention, ever. We eventually stopped as it was getting more crowded around here and I didn't feel comfortable making out in public.

"Why don't we go somewhere more private?" I said breathlessly, leaning my forehead against his. He grinned and waggled his _eyebrow_ suggestively. Seriously, eyebrow?

"Why Princess, I didn't know you wanted to go that far already." Duncan murmured seductively, I ripped away from him frowning.

"Thanks a lot for ruining the moment, _Ogre_" I said, stressing the word 'ogre'. Duncan frowned unhappily when I ripped away from him, he obviously liked to be close to me.

"What happened to 'My Knight in Shining Armor'?" He asked me, "I thought that I was your knight."

"The knight and the Princess is way too cliche, now the _ogre_ and his Princess, now that is unique." I said, snuggling up to him. He smirked at me and grabbed my hand, pulling me along to yet another building, I looked up and raised an eyebrow, "'Insomnia'? What is this?"

"This, my dear Courtney, is one of the greatest night clubs on earth." Duncan replied smirking (yes it's night. Don't ask me how it got to night so quickly. DON'T JUDGE ME!), he grabbed my hand again and started to pull me up to the club when I stopped him.

"Wait, we're not old enough to get in." I said, as soon as I said that I realized that this was _Duncan _I was talking to. A wide smirk appeared on his face as soon as I said that, he smirked and held out a drivers license, it said he was currently 21 years old. I took it and studied it carefully, it looked real but I knew it was fake. I looked up at him with wide eyes, "where did you get this?" I asked him, he just shrugged and took it back.

"C'mon, we're going in now." Duncan told me, grabbing my wrist and yanking me along with him. He walked up to the big guard guy and flashed his license, the guard looked it over quickly and then waved him in, Duncan smirked at me and then dragged me in.

"Duncan, this isn't right. We could get caught." I said nervously, wringing my hands unhappily.

"Ah, mellow your yellow Princess (AN:Totally stole that line from TDI.), I've done this millions of times before, don't worry." He told me, waving his hand as if it were nothing. He grinned and walked up to the bar, "give me two bloody marys'" He said to the bartender, said bartender nodded and went back behind the counter. The bartender came out with the drinks and set them on the counter, "bon apetit, Princess." I picked up my drink and gulped it down. Hey, it was pretty good. I ordered another, and another, pretty soon everything went fuzzy and I had a hard time seeing. Then everything went black...

**_She's drunk. Next chappie will be of what happened afterwards._**

**_Courtney: Why did you make me drunk?!_**

**_Me: 'Cause it makes for good TV._**

**_Duncan: This isn't even TV..._**

**_Me: SHUT UP OR I'LL PUNISH YOU!_**

**_Duncan: How?_**

**_Me: I'll kill Courtney._**

**_Courtney: WHAT?!_**

**_Duncan: WHAT?!_**

**_Me: Noah do the disclaimer._**

**_Noah: Why?_**

**_Me: Because I have a chainsaw._**

**_Noah: Ok! Jynxite/Luna(that's her name in her mind!) does not own Total drama Island or any of it's characters or quotes._**

**_Me: *sniffles* It breaks my heart._**

**_Noah: There there..._**

**_Me: Anyway if you were wondering what those numbers were, they were for this. Courtney?_**

**_Courtney: Pompous means full of yourself._**

**_Me: Thank you. Noah?_**

**_Noah: Malicious means evilly in a simple sense._**

**_Me: I have a few friends who are older than me and they don't know what those words mean so I just though I'd add them here._**

**_Lindsay: CATHERINE AND DOUG!_**

**_Me: Who left the door open?_**

**_Noah: Um..._**

**_Katie: EEEEEEEEE WE'RE IN A AUTHORS NOTE!_**

**_Sadie: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_**

**_Noah: Owwwww_**

_**Me: *takes out chainsaw* GET OUT EVERYONE WHO WAS NOT INVITED!**_

_**Lindsay: Come on Margeret, that's no way to treat your guests.**_

_**Me: MY NAME ISN'T MARGERET! IT'S... *whispers name* NOW DIE! *Comes after lindsay and cuts off all her hair***_

_**Lindsay: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_

_**Noah: She really is crazy...**_

_**Courtney: Duh.**_

_**Izzy: She's even crazier than I am!**_

_**Me: E-SCOPE! YOU'RE MY IDOL!**_

_**Izzy: YES! SOMEONE GOT MY NAME RIGHT!**_

_**Me: *hugs E-scope***_

_**Noah: *backs away slowly***_

_**Duncan: Um, Review for our sakes.**_

_**Me: Because if you don't, I'll kill Courtney off!**_

_**Courtney: REVIEW FOR MY SAKE! PLEASE! DON'T LET ME DIE!**_

_**Me: *glomps Noah***_

_**Noah: Why me?**_

_**Me: 'Cause your hot.**_

_**Noah: That was a rhetorical question.**_

_**Me: I know.**_

_**Noah: Then why'd... never mind.**__  
_


	7. Of Cotton Candy and Marriage

**_Hey guys!  
Sorry for the wait, I was having trouble deciding on what to do.  
I toyed with the idea of another overprotective relative, but then I threw it away.  
Then I thought of a guy who Courtney would be forced to date, because her family owed a debt to another family.  
THEN I dreamed up another stalker guy, who tries to kidnap her.  
I got rid of them all and made up a new one, and here it is!  
Oh yeah for those of you who are wondering who Lilypop15 is, she is my friend who has been reading this.  
She doesn't have an account on this site, it's from another site.  
Okay, I've been rambling too long, so here is the next chapter of,_**

What's love got to do with it?

Chapter Six: Of Cotton Candy and Marriage

**_Disclaimer: The day I own TDI will be the day that I actually like Gwen. So... not happening_**

I was floating.

Floating in fluffy clouds that seemed to be made of cotton candy. I tried to taste them, but my hand went right through, as if it wasn't even there. An Illusion.

I looked around, trying to discern where I was. I saw nothing except for the fluffy clouds of sugar. Then, I heard a noise to my right. I spun quickly around to face whatever it was and saw Duncan, I was too surprised at seeing him that I did not stop to think about why he was there in the first place. He turned around and started to walk away swiftly, obviously I took after him. No matter how fast I ran, I couldn't seem to catch up to him.

All of a sudden, he stopped, turned around to look at me, and opened his mouth as if to say something...

"BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZP"

"AGH!" I woke up with a start at the obnoxiously loud beeping. I growled and threw it across the room, shattering it on the opposite wall. Then I suddenly realized, I was in my room. I pondered my memories of last night and came up with nothing of coming home. As I pondered this, I heard some light clapping coming from one side of my room. I looked over with dread, and sure enough, there was Duncan.

"Well, well, well, Princess. I didn't know you had such a good throwing arm." He said to me, lightly leaping down off of the dresser he was perched on.

"How did you get in here? Why are you here? What happened last night. Why do I have such an atrocious headache?" I pelted him with questions, holding my head. I really did have a horrible headache.

"Okay, in that order; Your window, I brought you home last night, you got drunk, danced dirty, and tried to make out with at _least_ seventeen different boys, all hormone crazed teenagers, and I already answered your last question." Duncan grinned as he said all of these, I, meanwhile, was appalled, _I _did all that? Wow, I must have been _really _drunk last night.

"Is that all? Are you sure I didn't do anything _else _last night?" I was probing him for answers, making sure that I was still innocent.

"Weeeell, you _did _almost strip down in the club, but I saved you just in the nick of time. That's when you passed out on me." Duncan was smirking the whole time, and he sure had a reason to. Now he could blackmail me! If anyone from school saw what happened last night, my reputation would be ruined! I'd never get into Harvard!

I groaned and held my head tightly, it fet as though my brain was being turned to mush! I tried to stand up but fell down on the bed, Duncans' eyes softened and he pushed me back down.

"You need rest right now, moving around won't help one bit. By the way, I wanted to ask you something." Duncan shifted his weight nervously, I didn't know he could get nervous, "Courtney, will you g-" just before he could finish his sentence, I heard the sound of heavy footsteps approaching my door.

"Go." I hissed at him, I didn't need to tell him twice. As soon as he had heard the footsteps, he was gone. Dang, he was good. The door swung open and there stood Chad, looking around my room. He seemed to be looking for something... or _someone_.

"I thought I heard voices in here, guess I was wrong." Chad said, scanning every inch of the room for something out of place, "I meant it yesterday, Court. I don't want you seeing that Duncan kid. Besides, you'll forget about him anyway, when you get married of course."

My jaw dropped open, I couldn't believe it. What does he mean 'married', "what do you mean by that? I'm not getting married." I sat stiffly up and Chad walked over to my bed and sat down next to me.

"Didn't Mother and Father tell you? You're going to marry a young man who is the heir to a large fortune. Mother and Father owe a large debt to his family, but their son has taken a fancy to you. He convinced his parents to say that instead of paying the debt, they could give your hand in marriage to him." I sat quietly as Chad explained it all. I couldn't believe it, I didn't even know the guy and I was expected to _marry _him?! This is insane!

_Why the heck am I getting married off?! I WANNA MARRY DUNCAN, NOT SOME SPOILED, RICH KID!_

_Whoa, calm down. I am appalled at this too, but we must take the logical course of action and out think them._

_WHO CARES ABOUT THINKING?! I'M GONNA BUST THEIR HEADS OPEN!_

_...Wow, I never knew I could be so...violent._

_Well if someone gets us mad, I usually take control and kill them._

_WHAT?!_

_Not literally, anyway, Chad is concerned about you. You should probably answer him._

_Dangit! Okay, meeting adjourned! Haha, I've always wanted to say that!_

_Chad?_

_Oh yeah, I forgot._

_And you're supposed to be the more logical one._

_Pfft, whatever._

I snapped back to reality with a look of pure shock on my face, "I don't want to get married. Getting married is something I don't want to do with someone I've never even met." I told him softly, I didn't even know this guy and I already hated him.

"Well don't talk to me about it, talk to Mother and Father." Chad said, shrugging as he got up and walkd away. Oh yeah, it was Saturday, wait... WHY THE HECK WAS MY ALARM SET ON A SATURDAY?!

I got up grumbling and prepared myself for the day, as soon as I was ready, I marched downstairs right to my Mother and Father.

"Okay, you have some explaining to do. First off; Why the heck am I getting married?! And second off; I am extremely appalled and hurt that you agreed to this without my consent. Doesn't _my _opinion have any worth? After all, _it is my life_." I snapped at them, I was extremely angry and I wanted answers, NOW!

"Courtney, honey. We decided this would be for your best interests anyway, after all, he is smart, handsome, rich, powerful, and he is a lawyer. He's everything you've always wanted in a man, we thought that you would be happy." Mother just sat there calmly, as if I wasn't as angry as a herd of rhinos, which I was. I was stunned momentarily by her answer. She was right, all those things_ were_ what I had always looked for in a man. Chad of course was still angry about yesterday, so he decided to pitch in.

"Oh, she doesn't want to marry him because she already has a delinquent _boyfriend_." He sneered at me, I was rather nervous now. I looked over at my father to gauge his reaction, "you know that delinquent kid who lives across the street, that's who she's dating. The one with the idiotic green _Mohawk_." Chad spit the last word out as if it was poison. My father was shocked.

"You mean to tell me, that my Courtney, my precious little angel, is going out with that-that-that _thing_?!" My father was disgusted and appalled, I was offended.

"His name is Duncan daddy, and I actually _like _him. If I _do _marry anybody one day, it's going to be him. Now, if you'll excuse me, I am going back up to my room." I turned on my heel and sprinted back to my room, I heard my dad call out behind me but I ignored him. I ran up to my room, locked the door, and started packing. A pair of strong arms grabbed my own arms, I looked up and smiled involuntarily.

"Stalker much?" I asked him, grinning in spite of myself.

"Maybe, is it such a crime that I care? Anyway, just what do you think you're doing?" He turned me around so that I could see his face, his beautiful teal eyes were full of confusion.

"I'm running away. I'm not going to just sit around and get married off to someone that I don't even know." I said, my voice cracking up just a bit. Duncan looked into my eyes for a few seconds, then he released me and started to help me pack.

"I'm not going to let someone else get their greedy hands on my Princess, I'll die before that happens." I was surprised at Duncan's words, but touched that he cared so much about me. We finished packing and I quickly wrote a note to my parents, it said;

_Dear Mother and Father,_

_I am running away from home because you say that I cannot be with the one I love the most._

_It hurts me to do this, but I will not just sit around and be married off to someone when my heart already belongs to another._

_Don't tell the police, please. I don't want Duncan to go to jail._

_And I know what you're thinking, Duncan hasn't kidnapped me, okay? I am perfectly safe._

_I didn't want to do this, but I must._

_Love,  
Courtney._

I put the letter where it would be seen, grabbed some money, and headed over to the window. Duncan helped me down and out through it, and we crept though the alley to his garage, there we got on his motorcycle and we started speeding away. Away from imprisonment. Away from my old life. Away from my parents.

And towards my future with Duncan.

**_I know what you guys are thinking, that this is over._**

**_Noah: YES! FREEDOM!_**

**_Courtney: YES! NO PSYCHO KILLER!_**

**_Duncan: YES! NO MORE AUTHORS NOTES!_**

**_Me: Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on there. I'm not done._**

**_Everyone but me: *stops partying* WHAT?!_**

**_Me: Yep! This story is way too fun, so I'm either going to make a new story, or continue this one._**

**_Courtney: Will me and Duncan still be in it?_**

**_Me: It depends, you see. I'm going to let my reviewers decide. I am going to put up a poll and let people vote on it until July 10th. You guys only have two days to vote, so help me decide. Do you want this story to continue, or do you want me to make a new one? If you decide to make a new one, I'll keep posting up polls to help me decide what you guys want._**

**_Eva: Your story sucked. I doubt anyone will vote._**

**_Me: *eye twitch*_**

**_Noah: Um, Eva? You should probably run now..._**

**_Eva: Why? She's just a scrawny little weakling..._**

**_Me:... WITH A CHAINSAW! No wait... my chainsaw isn't painful enough... I KNOW! *runs to closet full of weapons*_**

**_Noah: Where did that come from?_**

**_Gwen: Who knows._**

**_Owen: Me like beans._**

**_Me: FOUND IT! Oh and Owen? Here ya go. *tosses Owen a can of beans*_**

**_Owen: YES! THANK YOU! *Runs off happily*_**

**_Me: And as for you... wait, where did she go?_**

**_Gwen: She ran off as soon as she saw the closet._**

**_Me: How did SHE get in here? Oh well, you'll do. *aims flamethrower at Gwen* DIE BOYFRIEND STEALER!_**

**_Gwen: *runs away screaming like a little girl*_**

**_Me: TAKE THAT!_**

**_Heather: Weird goth girl deserved it._**

**_Trent: GWEN! *takes off running after Gwen*_**

**_Cody: GWEN! *takes off after Gwen too*_**

**_Izzy: YAY! A MANHUNT! *runs off after Cody*_**

**_Everyone: ..._**

**_Me: Ummmm, anyways. Vote!_**

**_Heather: Or she'll come after you with her flamethrower._**

**_Beth: Why do YOU get to do the flamethrower bit?_**

**_Heather: Because Luna actually LIKES me._**

**_Me: I do._**

**_Noah: ... You do realize that everyone that was on the island hates her? And most of the people reading this?_**

**_Me: And? I bet Heather has a horrible past, that's why she was so mean. Because she was frightened._**

**_Heather: I AM NOT SCARED OF ANYTHING!_**

**_Duncan: *comes out with his psycho killer with a hook costume on* Oh really?_**

**_Everyone except me and Duncan: *screams like little girls*_**

**_Me and Duncan: Oh man that was gold!_**

**_Courtney: That was mean Duncan!_**

**_Ezekial: Reevuw and Voote, eh?_**


	8. Of Italian Food and Motel Rooms

_**Okay, the results are in!  
And I am going to... DO BOTH!  
Yes, I will make a new fic AND continue this one!  
I will update as quickly as I can, but I will also be working on my new fic as well.  
The first person who can tell me where I got my quote from gets a guaranteed spot in my new fic.  
I put the word 'quote' in parenthesis so you would know what it was.**_

_**Disclaimer: If I got only Noah even... that would make life oh so sweet. But sadly, I do not own anything in this story except for: The plot, Chad, and the new person coming up in this chapter. Dang this is a long disclaimer.**_

What's love got to do with it?

Chapter Seven: Of Italian Food and Motel Rooms.(Hey! I kinda made a rhyme!)

I buried my head into Duncan's back as we raced along the highway, swerving in and out of cars. I breathed in his scent deeply, he had a woodsy, kind of piney smell, like pine trees(quote!). It smelled _so_ good. I yawned slightly, I was quite tired.

"Duncan? Where are we going?" I asked him tentatively, for all I knew, we could be heading to a strip club or something.

"I thought you knew. You _are _the one running away, Princess." He responded, smirking. Oh, how I would love to just wipe that stupid smirk off his face!

"Well _you're_ the driver."

"True, but if I take you where _I_ want to go, you'd probably kill me."

"And where would that be? A strip club?"

"...Maybe..."

"DUNCAN! YOU'RE SUCH AN OGRE!"

"But I'm _your _Ogre, right?"

"...Maybe..."

"Awww, c'mon, Princess. I was only playing."

"I'm hungry, can we stop to eat?"

"Sure, Princess. There's a Italian restaurant right over there."

"Yay! Food!"

"Well someones eager."

"Just shut up and drive"

"Yes mam!"

We swerved off of the highway and towards the restaurant, 'Penne's' it said in green, white, and red. I doubted that anyone who ever worked there has had their name be 'Penne', maybe 'Penny', but not 'Penne'. We swerved into the parking lot and found a good spot up near the front, I got off of the motorcycle and set my helmet on it, I saw Duncan trying to hold back laughter so I grabbed a brush from my bag, yes it was where I could easily reach it, and straightened up my hair. We walked into the restaurant and towards the hostess.

"Table for two?" She asked us, smacking on her gum obnoxiously. I could tell that she was eyeing Duncan so I grabbed his hand to show that he was taken.

"Yes please." Duncan said, smirking when I grabbed his hand. The hostess led us to a table out on the veranda, it was really pretty out there.

"Your waiter will be with you in a minute." The hostess informed us, she winked at Duncan then walked away. I scowled at her retreating form, she was _way _too flirty to me. The waiter actually _did _come up quickly, he looked about 6'3", he had spiky brown hair, jade green eyes, and he was wearing a grey sweater vest over his uniform.

"Hello there, my name is Damien and I'll be your server for tonight. May I get you anything to drink?" He asked us, mainly looking at me. I smiled at him politely.

"I'll have a sweet tea please." I told him, smiling pleasantly.

"Same for me." Duncan said, watching Damien's every move, just daring him to do something wrong.

"Okay your drinks will be out in a minute." He gave us our menus before he left, I opened mine up quickly and looked it over, everything sounded scrumptious. I finally decided on getting the Alfredo pasta, better to stick with something you already know you like. Damien came back quickly and handed us our drinks.

"Decided on what you would like to order?" Damien asked us/me pleasantly.

"Yes, I would like the Alfredo Pasta." I told him, smiling back.

"And I would like a brick-house pizza with the works." Duncan told him, still watching his every move.

"Okay then. If you need anything else, just give me a call." Damien told us, winking at me. I smiled at him but then I fake gagged when he was gone.

"You okay, Princess?" Duncan asked me, genuinely concerned

"Yeah, I'm fine. That Damien guy is creeping me out though." I told him, smiling reassuringly.

"I know. If he tries to make just one more move on you though, I might not be able to control myself." Duncan said, clenching his fists.

"Calm down, after we leave, we'll never see him again." I said to him, helping him unclench his fists. Damien came back up with the food and set it down before us, smiling _again_ at me before leaving. I ignored him and dug into my food, it was delicious. I could tell Duncan was enjoying his food too. I smiled at him, happy that he was actually relaxed for once. After a while we finished and that Damien guy came back and put the check on the table, I quickly payed for the food and we walked out. We hopped onto the motorcycle and roared off, racing onto the highway.

"Duncan? I'm tired..." I said to him, yawning.

"I know, Princess. We'll stop soon." He told me, looking for somewhere to stop. He soon spotted a motel and drove towards it, he drove into the parking lot and we got off, I fixed my hair again after I took off the helmet, CURSE YOU HELMET HAIR! Then followed him inside.

"We would like to book a room, please?" Duncan said to the man at the counter, he nodded and gave us a room key, we went back outside to get our stuff then we headed back up into the hotel. We went up to our room, room 307, and unlocked it, we walked inside and I froze with horror. No, no no no no no. This can't be, no possible way. Duncan gave me a strange look as he walked right by me into the room, probably wondering what was wrong. I moaned and sank to the ground.

"Princess? You okay?" Duncan asked me concerned, walking over to me quickly.

"No I am not okay." I moaned.

"What's wrong, babe?" He asked me, a bit nervously.

"There's only _one _bed." I moaned out, extremely depressed. Duncan let out a low chuckle and set our stuff inside.

**_Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuuuh! Only one?! Courtney is NOT gonna be happy!_**

**_Courtney: No I'm not!_**

**_Beth: Jynxite wasth unhappy becauthe only thix of her reviewersth voted._**

**_Ezekiel: All oof oos are woonderin' why moost oof her revoowers didn' voote._**

**_LeShawna: If ya voted, ya'll know who ya are._**

**_Eva: There's a new poll up now, it's for who the new story is going to be about._**

**_Duncan: I just wanna get the new chapter out so I can find out what happened to me and Princess._**

**_Heather: You can vote for up to two people, if you want it to be about a couple, vote for them together._**

**_E-scope: Or if you want it to be a "Submit-your-own" fic, then vote for that!_**

**_Me: Just know that updates will be a bit slower now, since I'll have two stories._**

**_Bridgette: Okay, this is a boring AN._**

**_Justin: What does AN stand for anyway?_**

**_Every girl(and Owen) except me and Izzy: *faints*_**

**_Justin: Dangit. I keep forgetting that girls faint at the sound of my voice._**

**_Me: Also, in my stories, Justin is nice._**

**_Justin: Yes I am!_**

**_Geoff: So anyways, LET'S PAR-TAY!_**

**_*Disco strobe lights come on and everyone starts to party*_**

**_Gwen: You started to party without me?_**

**_Me: I don't like you. TRENT DESERVES BETTER!_**

**_Trent: But I like Gwen!_**

**_Me: Anyone not speak yet?_**

**_Noah: Me!_**

**_Harold: Me!_**

**_Cody: Me!_**

**_Owen: Me!_**

**_Lindsay: I haven't Maggie._**

**_DJ: Me._**

**_Tyler:Me._**

**_Katie and Sadie: We haven't!_**

**_Me: That's a lot of you..._**

**_Tyler: I LOVE YOU LINDSAY!_**

**_Lindsay: I LOVE YOU TYLER!_**

**_Everyone except Lindsay: *gasp*_**

**_Lindsay: What?_**

**_Tyler: *tears in eyes* You-you remembered my name! *makes out with Lindsay*_**

**_Cody: Get a room!_**

**_Lindsay and Tyler: *Runs off to do just that*_**

**_Cody:... I didn't mean it literally..._**

**_Harold: I CHALLENGE YOU IN A NINJA MATCH!_**

**_Noah: I accept!_**

**_Me: YAY NOAH!_**

**_Courtney: BEAT THE SNOT OUT OF HIM NOAH!_**

**_Me: Why are you cheering for Noah?_**

**_Courtney: Because I hate Harold._**

**_Me: No, you forgave him. Remember?_**

**_Courtney: Oh yeah..._**

**_DJ: Look! I have another bunny to keep Bunny company!_**

**_Katie: What's his name?_**

**_DJ: It's a girl and her name is Bonny._**

**_Owen: Awww, so cute._**

**_Sadie: EEEEEEEEEE! I just absolutely ADORE her!_**

**_DJ: Thanks ya'll._**

**_Duncan: Okay, this is taking way too long._**

**_Noah: I agree. I already beat Harold... Anyway please review._**

_**Harold: Or she'll be sad.**_

**_Cody: And come after you with her new weapon._**

**_Owen: Also vote on who the new fic is going to be about!_**

**_Me: Okay now I'm done! Oh wait! I need to do something first! *Takes out flamethrower* THIS IS FOR BREAKING TRENT'S HEART! *sets Gwen on fire*_**

**_Eva: What is the new weapon anyway?_**

**_Me: I'll show you next chapter._**


	9. Of Repetition and Kidnappers

_**Hey guys!  
Ever hear of a little gremlin called writers block?  
Well it came to me and I couldn't think of anything!  
Sorry for the delay you guys!  
I was just clueless as to what I would write.  
Also, this has never been, nor ever will be, and M rated fic.  
I'm only in middle school for petes sake!  
And if you don't like this story, don't read it.  
Simple, huh?  
I might re-do the story, with a few changes to the plot, y'know?  
Anyway, here is the next chapter of;**_

What's love got to do with it?

Chapter Eight: Of Repetition and Kidnappers

I was going to die.

It was the end of the world! The Apocalypse! Armageddon!

No!

Worse!

I had to share a bed with _him._

He was going to pull a move on me, no doubt about it! What had I done to make the heavens so angry at me?!

_A **little **over dramatic, don't you think?_

_NO! I'M GOING TO DIE! DIE, I TELL YOU! DIE!_

_Just, calm down Courtney, calm down. We-we'll get through this._

_Okay, okay. I'll calm down. But it won't help my situation._

_Personally, I don't see the problem in this. After all, you **do **love Duncan._

_But I-_

_No buts!_

_Ugh, fine._

_You better go now, Duncan looks a little worried._

_'kay._

"Hello? Princess? Earth to Princess? You there? Wakey-wakey." Duncan snapped his fingers in front of my face and I snapped out of it. I looked up at him as he smirked, "what?" He asked me, playing innocent. I scowled at him and slowly stood up(AN:She fell on her knees last chappie, 'member?), I picked up my bag and walked over to the chest of drawers, taking a good look around the room as I went. The room was just like the generic style of hotel rooms, TV, chest of drawers, desk, you know, the usual. I set my bag next to the chest of drawers and looked back towards Duncan.

"Okay, let me lay a few rules down here: 1, you will _not _, and I repeat, _**not** _going to try _anything _on me! Got it? 2, no smoking, at the very least not in here. 3, if you even think you can get away with anything, think again. Okay?" I was scowling at him and he actually looked afraid for a second, but then that stupid smirk was back on his face. Ugh, how I would love to wipe that smirk off his face... haven't I already said that? Whatever, I was scowling at him and he had this mischievous look on his face, whatever it was, it wasn't good

"And why should I?" He retorted, his eyes glinting with playfulness.

"Because if you break any of those rules, I am not liable for anything that happens to you." I told him, a devilish smirk on my own face. He backed away from me a little bit, genuinely terrified for a few minutes. Then he quickly walked back up to me, what is with that smirk? Is that his natural expression or something? It seems like all he ever does is smirk.

"That's just why I love you; you can stand up for yourself. Plus the fact that you're amazingly hot helps as well, but it's mostly the fact that you stand up for yourself." He said, walking closer to me, I arched an eyebrow.

"Rules, remember?" I stepped backwards a few steps, being cautious. Obviously he followed, oh well, not my fault.

"Rules, schmules." He muttered as he back me into a corner, smirking dangerously. I looked around for a possible escape plan, and saw...nothing. Absolutely nothing. Well that stinks. I saw Duncan coming even closer and a plan formulated in my head. Just as he was tilting my head up, I kicked him where the sun don't shine. He let me go and fell to the floor in pain, whimpering slightly. I stood over him, a passive look on my face.

"I said that I wouldn't be liable for anything that happened to you." I told him indifferently, finally I couldn't hold it in anymore, I started laughing. It was just _so _funny to me. He scowled at me for a few minutes after he got back up, then his 'natural look' came back.

"And that's exactly why you're so tempting." Duncan said, almost purring. I rolled my eyes, could he get any lamer?

_But that's one of the reasons you love him!_

_Shut up! Duncan might take advantage of my unawareness!_

_What's wrong with that?_

_..._

_Good point._

I quickly snapped out of it to see Duncan trying the same thing that he had done just 5 minutes ago, so, in honor of his 'repetition', I'm going to repeat what I did. And I did. It was funny the first time but the second time it was _hilarious_! Tears were streaming down my face from laughter, Duncan was scowling for a few seconds before his look changed to a sad and pleading one.

"Please, Princess? Just one kiss?" He pleaded with me, a puppy dog look on his face. NO! NOT 'The Look'! NO!

No one can resist the look and since it was Duncan, my heart just melted. I had to keep up the tough exterior or he would know what made my defenses crumble! I sighed and kissed him on the cheek, he just pouted more.

"You didn't specify, you just said 'a kiss'." I informed him smugly, he pondered this for a few moments before his 'natural look' came back.

"Touché." Duncan said to me, sighing. I smirked, happy I had humbled Duncan, his ego was _huge_! He flopped down onto the bed and switched on the TV, I wasn't really paying attention, I was reading a book. "Um, Princess? I think you should see this." Duncan said to me, his eyes huge. I sighed and looked at the TV, when I saw what was on, I froze in shock.

There, on the TV screen was a picture of her. What the heck?! She had told her parents not to worry!

"18 year-old Courtney LeVonge went missing just 7 hours ago, her parents are very worried and are eagerly awaiting any sign of where she is, she is presumed to be kidnapped by a Duncan Halloway," the anchorman paused and a picture of Duncan appeared, "if you have any information about either of these two, please call our hot-line." The hot-line number then appeared, leaving both Courtney and Duncan frozen in shock. Courtney's parents and brother popped up on the screen, they were talking to a reporter.

"I just want my precious little angel back, I miss her so much. I-I wish I knew if she was okay, or where she was." Courtney's mother was crying softly, obviously sad at her daughters disappearence.

"That delinquent kid is going to pay for taking Courtney away, I don't see the point in it but I will make sure he is punished for what he did." Courtney's dad spoke with malice in the words, making everyone watching, and even the reporter shudder.

"I hated that Doug kid from the start. I knew he was bad news but Courtney just ignored my warnings, she hung out with him anyway. I found a note in her room but she was obviously forced by Doug to write it." Her brother spoke with more malice than his father, "and if I ever find him, I'll kill him for what he did."

"That was the family of Courtney LeVonge, now back to you Ryan." The screen switched from the reporter to the anchorman and Duncan flicked the TV off. Both Courtney and Duncan looked at each other with wide eyes, both of them thinking '_what the heck?! Why are they overreacting?! She's/I'm not in any danger_'. Courtney groaned, why did love have to be so complicated? Duncan was insulted as well as shocked, they had gotten his name wrong! That stung, that really, really stung.

**_Y'know, I COULD just end the chapter here... but I won't because I'm too nice!  
Courtney: And you like to torture us.  
Me: Haha...yeah...um...  
Noah: On with the story!  
Me: My hero!  
Noah: I shouldn't have aid anything...  
Duncan: No, say more stuff so she'll tackle you!_**

Then she got a brilliant idea, she would call Bridgette and tell her to tell her parents not to worry. Brilliant!

Courtney grabbed her cellphone and started dialing, not long after it started ringing Bridgette picked up.

'_Hello?'_

"Bridgette! It's me, Courtney!"

_'Courtney? OH MY GOSH! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?! Is it true that Duncan, y'know,'_ Bridgette lowered her voice, _'kidnapped you?'_

"No! I ran away from my parents because they don't understand love!"

_'...That is so deep...'_

"It's true."

_'Anyway, Court, how are you doing?'_

"I'm doing good. Um Bridgette? Could you try to calm down my parents so they won't kill Duncan? It would really make me sad if my own parents killed my boyfriend."

_'Of course I- wait. BOYFRIEND?!'_

I moaned, I shouldn't have said that, now Bridgette was going to go on and on for hours.

_'OH MY GOSH! COURTNEY! I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!'_ Bridgette was squealing at such a high pitch that she could have given Katie and Sadie a run for their money.

"Yeah, could you please not do that? I think you broke my eardrums..."

_'Oh! Sorry, Court. I'm just so happy! And of course I'll try to calm you parents down. By the way, there's a tracking chip in your phone so I'd suggest you turn it off.'_

"Thanks, Bridge."

_'That's what friends are for. Bye!'_

"Bye!" I hung up with a sigh, now Bridgette was going to blab that I have a boyfriend to everyone she knew, and then some. I quickly turned off my phone and turned to put it back in my bag when I saw Duncan watching me, a look of confusion and contentedness on his face.

"What?" I asked him, thoroughly confused.

"Did you really mean that?" He asked me softly, a hint of confusion in there.

"About what?"

"Your parents not understanding true love."

"Oh! Um, yes..." I said, looking at the ground in embarrassment. My cheeks flushed a bright scarlet. I didn't notice Duncan coming towards me until he was right in front of me, he tilted my chin up quickly so I was looking him in the eyes.

"We'll get through this together, okay?" Duncan smiled comfortingly at me and I just nodded, a bit dazed. He grinned at me and let go of my chin, I yawned, I was really tired. I grabbed my clothes and a towel.

"I'm gonna take a shower, 'kay?" I looked over at Duncan, already knowing what his reaction would be.

"Mind if I join you?" He asked me, wiggling his uni-brow. I smacked him playfully and shook my head, his expression was one of pure disappointment. I quickly took my shower and changed into my pajamas, I got into bed and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. Duncan smiled at me and muttered something that sounded like 'sleep well my Princess'. But I was too far gone to understand.

**_Okay! Another chapter done!_**

**_Owen: Were you serious about the new story thing?_**

**_Me: Yes I was._**

**_Lindsay: Why, Maggie?_**

**_Me: Ugh, first off; my name is not 'Maggie', second off, because the plot is lame and I want to make a few changes to the story..._**

**_Noah: What kind of changes?_**

**_Me: Well I want to add a few more characters from tdi to my story. Speaking of TDI, Harold, would you do the honors?_**

**_Duncan: Wait... WHY HAROLD?!_**

**_Me: 'Cause he never talks._**

**_Harold: Jynxite Does not own Total Drama Island, Total Drama Action, or any of their characters._**

**_E-scope: I am the infamous Explosivo! BEHOLD MY WRATH!_**

**_Heather: I though you were E-scope?_**

**_E-scope/Explosivo/Izzy/Esquire: I am that too!_**

**_Justin: She's still probably sore about that breakup..._**

**_Izzy: YOU'RE A LIAR!_**

**_Justin: EEP! *runs and hides in 'THE CLOSET!'*_**

**_*lightning strikes Justin*_**

**_Me: That's what happens to anyone but me who tries to steal from *dramatic music* THE CLOSET!*lightning strikes Gwen*_**

**_Gwen: I DIDN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING!_**

**_Me: No... But I had to give you SOME sort of role._**

**_Ezekial: Girls scare me, eh?_**

**_Tyler: Me too, Zeke, me too._**

**_Eva: What are you two whispering about?!_**

**_Tyler&Zeke: Nothing/Noothing, eh!_**

**_LeShawna: Yo, wassup? Leshawna in the house!_**

**_Heather: Oh great, thunder thighs is here._**

**_LeShawna: WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!_**

**_*catfight ensues*_**

**_DJ: I bet 20 on LeShawna._**

**_Trent: I bet 30 on Heather._**

**_Duncan: I bet 50 on Courtney._**

**_DJ: She's not even in this fight!_**

**_Duncan: Just wait..._**

**_*One of the girls accidentally hits Courtney and she throws them through the ceiling*_**

**_Duncan: Toldja. Now pay up boys._**

**_Beth: I like Green Eggth and Ham!_**

**_*everyone stares*_**

**_Me: Thank you Beth for pointing out the random moment of the day!_**

**_Geoff: LET'S PARTY DUDES!_**

**_Bridgette: Can't we wait until after this incredibly long AN is over?_**

**_Trent: 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9._**

**_Bunny: I AM THE EVIL OVERLORD, ZUTHAR! I SHALL TAKE OVER YOUR WORLD AND MAKE YOU MY SLAVES!_**

**_DJ: BUNNY! YOU CAN TALK!_**

**_Bunny/Zuthar: Quiet, fool! Now bend to my will!_**

**_Katie&Sadie: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! HE'S SO CUTE!_**

**_Bunny/Zuthar: AGH! MY EARS! *takes out ray gun and zaps Katie&Sadie*_**

**_Katie&Sadie: *turn to stone*_**

**_Cody: Ummmm, why are you making this happen?_**

**_Me: Because I didn't like them._**

**_Cody: Oh yeah..._**

**_Trent: YOU SAVED ME!_**

**_Me: Your welcome._**

**_Noah: This has gone on for long enough._**

**_Bunny/Zuthar: Good point. REVIEW!_**

**_Noah: And vote!_**

**_Owen: And tell Jynxite whether or not to remake the story._**


	10. Of Cotton Candy and The Mumblies

**_Hello there peoples of the world!  
Guess what time it is!  
_****_You're wrong!  
It's new chapter time!  
Even if you said that, you're still wrong!  
Why?  
Because I'm evil!  
MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
_****_Okay, now I'm bored...  
Anyways, here is the next chappie offffffffffffffffff;_**

What's love got to do with it?

Chapter Nine(I'm already up to nine chapters! EEE!): Of Cotton Candy and The Mumblies.

_I was sitting on a fluffy pink cloud, seriously, what is up with all of my dreams having cotton candy in them? Must have a craving..._

_Now, where was I? Oh yeah! Anyway, I was floating on the fluffy pink cloud, when all of a sudden, a dark shape comes up. I fall off of the cloud and someone catches me, I open my eyes to see... Duncan. He was floating. In midair. So I did the most logical thing I possibly could right then; I screamed._

_"Jeez, Princess. Calm down! You're gonna give me a headache!" he said, wincing slightly._

_"W-why are you floating?! Where the heck am I?! Is that really cotton candy?" I hurled the questions at him and he looked around._

_"Um, well this is **your **dream so you should know. And besides, you can float too." He said to me, my mouth opened wide. I concentrated on staying in midair as he let me go, to my extreme shock, I floated. I squealed with delight and flew off towards the cotton candy clouds. Yup, definitely a craving. I started scarfing down the cotton candy and would've kept doing that, if it weren't for the fact that there was someone behind me. I turned around to see... Gwen? What's she doing here? Gwen glared at me and pushed me down, I was miffed at this and pushed her back. Soon, it was an all-out cat fight. I was beating her too! Just as I was about to deliver the final blow..._

"Courtney? Princess, babe. Wake up.(AN:three names in one dialogue. How does he do it?)" I heard someone try to wake me up, unfortunately, it worked. I moaned and looked up to see Duncan's face above mine, I didn't really process this in my mind much.

"'Morning Duncan." I yawned sleepily, Duncan grinned right down on me.

"'Mornin' sunshine." he drawled out to me, whoa, I feel like this has happened before... Oh well, must be my imagination. (AN: Whew! That sure was close! She almost broke the fourth wall boundry!) I was about to get up, when I _finally_ realized that Duncan was right above me.

"DU-" I started to screech but Duncan cut me off by covering my mouth with his hand.

"Shhhhhh, people are sleeping." he said, sounding just like someone from one of those baby shows, from like PBS or something stupid like that. I glared at him and bit down on his hand, he let out a sharp cry of pain and took it away, whimpering slightly. "Why'd you have to bite me?" My only response was a glare, "the silent treatment, huh? I've had worse." Duncan layedback down on the bed next to me, still getting glares from me. I was getting bored but _I_wasn't going to be the one to cave, my stomach, however, had different ideas, as it convieniately informed me while growling. I flushed a deep red as Duncan looked at me with amusement on his face.

"I'm hungry..." I mumbled, his look flashed from amusement to triumph, and was that a hint of _pity_ I saw there? Ha! The great Duncan, Mr. High-and-Mighty, actually feeling pity for someone other than himself! Priceless!

"Let's go get breakfast then." Duncan smiled at me, not smirking for once, again; Amazing.

"I wanna go to Denny's" I said, pouting slightly. Duncan stared at me with a bewildered expression.

"But there isn't a Denny's around he-" I cut him off sharply.

"Pweaty pwease?" I asked him cutely, giving him my best puppy-dog look. It worked, he crumbled like brown sugar.

_I bet he tastes like brown sugar too._

_Oh great, now _I'm _the one who sounds like a pervert. Besides, I highly doubt he does._

_You're probably right._

_Thank-you._

_He most likely tastes _better_._

_Oh brother..._

"C'mon, Princess. Let's go find a Denny's!" Duncan imitated Dora the Explorer perfectly, I shuddered quickly, something that did not go unnoticed by Duncan. "What's wrong Princess, cold? Or are you afraid?" Duncan smirked at me and I reluctantly caved.

"Fine, Dora freaks me out. That huge head...it's unnatural. And she's so blind! 'Can _you _see the hill?' IF YOU TURN AROUND, YOU CAN SEE IT YOURSELF YOU LITTLE *bleep*!" My eyes widened in shock as I covered my mouth quickly. Duncan seemed as shocked as me.

"I never thought I'd see the day. Guess I'm rubbing off on ya', eh Princess?" Duncan was just toying with me, I growled at him and he recoiled slightly, "chill, Princess. No need to bite anyones head off." Duncan was laughing nervously, I grinned sadistically at him.

"I was actually planningon tying you up and locking you in a closet, but now that I think about it, that's actually a good idea." Duncan gulped when I said this.

"I-I was just messin' with ya'," he got down on his hands and knees, "please don't hurt me, pleeeease!" Duncan gave me his own puppy-dog look, which was _way _more persuasive than mine, and I immediately crumbled. It took all of my willpower not to just faint right then, yes, it was _that_ cute. Okay, so he's a delinquent, does that mean that he can't have a cute puppy-dog look? No, it doesn't.

"Fine." Was all that I was able to say in my current state, somehow putting on a sneer, "I won't hurt you...yet."

"I thought you loved me." he whined, I couldn't help grinning at this, now he _sounded_ like a puppy.

"Yes, I do love you, and as a sign of my love, I'm keeping you from getting in trouble." I said, pinching up his cheeks in a very 'Aunt-Ruth' way.

"Why do you hurt me? Other girls _kiss_ their boyfriends to show their love." I heard him grumble, I smirked and brought his face up so it was level with mine.

"But I'm not like other girls, am I?" I asked him, feeling very devious at that moment(AN: Devil Courtney...scary sight.*shudder* Courtney: WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?!), I leaned in towards his face and just as we were about to kiss I playfully pushed him away. He glared at me with a 'if looks could kill' kind of look. Now it was another time to shudder.

"Why do you _have_ to tease me?"

"It's fun!"

"And makes me mad..."

"Don't care."

"...and makes me horny..."

"I already said no, remember what happened last time."

"...and makes me even crazier for you."

"Do- wait...what?"

"And makes me even crazier for you."

"And makes me hungry. LET'S GO FIND A DENNY'S!" At my outburst, Duncan let out a chuckle.

"You're acting crazier than Izzy." He smirked as he said this, knowing full well that no one, and I mean _no one_, could _ever _rival Izzy in loopyness.

**_Elsewhere with Izzy..._**

Izzy suddenly let out a violent sneeze.

"AHHHHH! I'VE BECOME OVERRIDDEN WITH THE MUMBLIES!" She shouted, running around like a madwoman. Then she suddenly stopped, "or...someone could be talking about me..." Izzy pondered this for a moment, "nah, probably the mumblies." And with that she began running around again.

**_Now back to our happy couple..._**

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!

"Are too!"

"AM NOT!"

"...Whatever." He said, flicking his hair(AN:Sorry, he was just acting like Drew for a minute, Drew from Pokemon FYI.), I stared at him in disbelief, "what?" he asked me, honestly curious.

"You just flicked your hair..." I said in shock.

"Yeah, why?"

"Never mind..."

"Whatever."

"I'm still hungry. I want Denny's."

"You might wanna get dressed first..." He said, eyeing my outfit. I nodded sheepishly and headed into the bathroom to freshen up, after I was done, Duncan went through the same procedure. He grabbed his motorcycle key and walked towards the door, me in tow.

"We're off to see the wizard! The wonderful wizard of Oz!" I sang happily, being dragged along by Duncan. Said delinquent looked at me weirdly, "what?" I asked him defensively.

"Okay, now it's official. You _are _more insane than Izzy."And we resumed our argument that only ended when we reached the motorcycle. We got on and drove off in search of a Denny's, little did we know, someone was tailing us...

**_Again, back to Izzy..._**

Izzy sneezed again.

"NO! I'M GOING TO DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-" Izzy was cut off from her rant by Bridgette, who was walking up to her.

"Somebody's probably just talking about you, you know." Bridgette told the wack-job incredulously.

"Oh...so I don't have the Mumblies?"

"What are the Mumblies?"

"YAY! I'VE BEEN CURED! YOU'RE AMAZING BRIDGETTE! YOU'RE THE BEST DOCTOR EVER!" Izzy pulled Bridgette into a bone crushing hug, from which Bridgette fainted, "oops...better take her to a doctor..." and with that, Izzy set off in search of a doctor for the unconscious Bridgette.

**_Sorry 'bout the ending. Had to include Izzy in there._**

**_Courtney: Who the heck is Drew?_**

**_Duncan: What the heck is Pokemon?_**

**_Drew: How can you not know me? I'm famous! *flicks hair*_**

**_Me: Erm... yes. PLEASE WELCOME MY GUEST STAR- DREW! FROM POKEMON!_**

**_Drew: Hello everyone. *smirks**flicks hair*_**

**_Izzy: OHMIGOSHYOUHAVEGREENHAIRI'VEALWAYSWANTEDGREENHAIRBUTI'VENEVERHADTIMETODYEMINE!_**

**_Drew: ...Riiiiight. Yeah, my hair color is natural._**

**_Noah: Wow, a cabbage head._**

**_Drew: That wasn't smart, GO ROSELIA!_**

**_Roselia: Rose!_**

**_Noah: What are you gonna do with that mutant rose bush? Gonna sprinkle me with petals?_**

**_Drew: Good idea. Roselia, petal dance._**

**_Roselia: Rose, liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiia!_**

**_*Noah is blasted out of the house*_**

**_Me: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!_**

**_Drew: ...You're gonna kill me aren't you?_**

**_Me: No, you're too hot. May sure is lucky..._**

**_Courtney: Who the heck is may?_**

**_Me: Drews girlfriend._**

**_Drew: NO SHE'S NOT! *Blushes*_**

**_Justin: I HATE HIM! HE'S HOTTER THAN M-_**

**_*doors bust open to show a crowd of rabid fangirls*_**

**_Fangirls: THERE HE IS! THERE'S DREW! QUICK, CATCH HIM BEFORE HE CAN GET AWAY AGAIN!_**

**_Drew: Um, I gotta go now, bye! *runs off and is chased by rabid fangirls, all of them trampling over Justin*_**

**_Justin:... owwwwwww._**

**_Me: Dangit, now I don't have a guest... WAIT!_**

**_May: What am I doing here?_**

**_Me: I have summoned you to take Drews place...._**

**_May: In what? I was in the middle of training for a contest you know..._**

**_Me: Sorry, but Drew's a little tied up because of his little fangirls over there._**

**_*the rabid fangirls have capured Drew, tied him up, and are taking him away so that he will be forced to sign autographs and multiple other stuff.*_**

**_May:...Ok..._**

**_Owen: They scare me..._**

**_Me: This has gone on for long enough._**

**_May: CAN I DO THE DISCLAIMER?! PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASE?!_**

**_Me: Sure!_**

**_May: YAY! JYNXITEDOESNOTOWNANYTHINGINTHISSTORYOTHERTHANTHEPLOTAFEWOCSANDTHECHAPTERTITLENAMES!_**

**_Drew: *suddenly appears* What May meansis; Jynxite does not own anything in this story except for the plot, a few OC's, and the chapter title names. *tosses May a rose*_**

**_Courtney: *steals Mays rose* WHY DON'T YOU EVER GIVE ME ROSES!_**

**_Duncan: It's not my thing, babe._**

**_May: *eye twitch* Give. Me. Back. My. Rose._**

**_Me: Yeah, um, let's go before it starts getting violent._**

**_Drew: Yeah... anyways, READ AND REVIEW!_**

**_Duncan: And don't forget to vote!_**

**_May: DIE YOU *BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP* AND *BLEEP*!_**

**_Drew: I never knew May could cuss like that..._**

**_Duncan: And I thought Iwas the best cusser..._**

**_Me: GIVE ME BACK MY CHAINSAW!_**

**_Izzy: Even I'm scared... So um, R&R&R! OH! And vote!_**


	11. Of Overly Dramatic Chase Scenes and Bird

**_MY COMPUTER CRASHED IN THE MIDDLE OF MY CHAPTER!  
So I had to rewrite the WHOLE thing.  
So annoying.  
Anyways, I am going to have a new guest star today, and I am going to finally start on my new story!  
I won't tell you the results until the end of this chapter!  
And now I am running out of things to say up here.  
So, now without further delay(I need something new to say(HEY! I MADE A TRIPLE RHYME!), here is the next installment of;_**

What's love got to do with it?

Chapter 10: Of Overly Dramatic Chase Scenes and Birds.

I held onto Duncan's waist as we cruised around town in search of a Denny's, eventually we found one, YAY! Anyway, Duncan parked the motorcycle and we got off and started to head into the restaurant, I remembered something and grabbed onto Duncan's arm to stop him.

"Hold on, there's gotta be at least _one_ person in there who saw that alert on TV yesterday." I told him, frowning slightly, "maybe you should like, I dunno, disguise yourself or something?"

"Huh, I didn't think of that.... Eh, I have a hat and sunglasses I can wear." Duncan walked back over to the motorcycle and rifled through a bag that was hanging on the side of it, after looking through it for a few minutes, he got out a pair of sunglasses and a fedora(AN:Fedoras rock dude.), he quickly put them on and pulled the hat low so it would obscure his face. "Better, Princess?"

"Much." I smirked at him, I already had on a baseball cap and my short brown hair was pulled into a small ponytail through it. I was lucky I had wanted to wear it today, who knows what would have happened. We walked into the Denny's and I smiled politely at the hostess, "table for two, please?" I asked her in a high pitched voice, she nodded and led us to a booth, she put down our menus and said the usual yadda-yadda. We quickly scanned over the menus and weren't paying attention to our surroundings, so when we heard a loud screech we were both startled. I quickly looked up and saw a large bird flying around in the restaurant, torturing the customers, I stifled a laugh and watched as the staff tried to catch it. Eventually, someone succeeded and the bird was released back outside(AN:True story. Happened to me down in Galveston, it was in a Denny's too.), I saw Duncan's smirk and shook my head, a waitress came up to us just then.

"Hello there, my name is Mandy and I'll be your server today, what can I get you to drink?"

"I would like decaffeinated coffee please."

"And I would like coffee as well, black."

"Okay, your drinks will be out in a minute." The waitress quickly left to go to another table, one that had an oddly familiar person sitting at it, I shrugged and turned my attention back to Duncan.

"How do you think that bird got in here?" I pondered, extremely curious about it. I mean, birds just don't fly into restaurants on their own, right?

"It was obviously someones cruel idea of a joke, it not only hurt the patrons, but the bird as well. Still, I have to give the prankster some credit, I mean, he sneaked an adult bird into a restaurant unnoticed. That is extremely hard to do, believe me." Duncan smirked and leaned back into the seat, the picture of boredom. The waitress came back with our drinks and asked us what we would like. (AN: I'm too lazy to write the whole scene out so I'm just gonna skip to where they're leaving.)

We walked out of the resturant, no one had recognized us, thank goodness, and we were heading towards the motorcycle. I saw the same guy from inside tailing us, I descreetly told Duncan this and he nodded quickly, we got on the motorcycle and headed off, that same guy in pursuit. I was quite nervous as we raced through the streets, the stranger in hot pursuit. I looked behind us at him and that's when I realized...

"Duncan, go faster! It's Chad!" I urged him, his face tightened and he sped up considerably, the car still keeping pace with us easily. Dangit, why doesn't he just leave me alone! The car pulled up beside the motorcycle and I saw Chads face through the window.

"Give it up kid. You can't outrun me! Just give back Courtney and I'll loosen up on the charges!" I heard Chad shout, we were currently on the outskirts of town, racing along swiftly.

"I'll never give Princess up! Courtney means more to me than my life! You just don't understand love, or you'd give it up!" Duncan roared back, I was touched, he loved me that much? That was so sweet! I'd kiss him if it weren't for the fact that we were racing along on a motorcycle.

"I didn't want to have to do this, but you leave me no choice." I heard Chad say coldly, I looked up to see a gun pointed directly at Duncan, apparently, there were two people in the car. Chad and... Gwen? Why that backstabbing, traitorous little.... But that wasn't what was important, the important thing was that my brother was pointing a gun at the love of my life, ON A FRICKEN MOTORCYCLE!

"IF YOU SHOOT ME, YOU'D KILL COURTNEY TOO! WHAT'S YOUR ANGLE?!" Duncan roared angrily at Chad, I was shocked myself, Chad _knows_ that if he shoots Duncan that the motorcycle would crash, killing me as well.

"That would be her own fault. If you won't give up Courtney, then you can have each other, in the afterlife. Say good-bye." Chad chuckled evilly, WHAT THE HECK?!

_My brother is demented._

_And twisted!_

_WHY THE HECK IS HE THREATENING TO KILL ME?!_

_Who knows?_

**BAM!**

I heard a gun go off, but it wasn't the gun I was expecting. In Duncan's hand, was a pistol that had just gone off, the bullet had hit Chad in the stomach and the car pursuing us pulled over quickly. We raced away from them, the pistol back in it's hidden holster. We raced back to the motel because we both knew that if we stayed, we'd be in trouble. We quickly packed up and got back onto the motorcycle, racing off again. We didn't stop until we decided that it was lunch time, we pulled over to a picnic area, no one was there thank goodness, and had lunch.

"Duncan? Did you really mean what you said back there?" I asked him tentatively.

"What part, Princess?"

"The part about how much I mean to you."

"I wouldn't say it if it wasn't true." Duncan told me, looking away, I noticed a slight tinge of red on his face.

"Aww, that's so sweet!" I gushed, I grabbed him and kissed him full on the lips. Duncan was shocked for a few seconds but he quickly responded back, grabbing me and pulling me onto his lap. I could feel his tongue gliding across my lower lip, just begging for entrance, I smiled inwardly and happily obliged. His tongue had a little war with mine for dominance of my mouth, then glided around it, making me shiver slightly. Ah, bliss. But there is this evil little curse that hath been bestowed upon us, that thy must bear with dignity, even when thy wish to shed all traces of dignity.... Sorry, I was having a moment. Anyway, we eventually had to pull back for air, panting slightly as we gazed into each others eyes, Duncan's were full of love and just the slightest trace of lust, I could only imagine mine were the exact same.

"I thought we were eating?" Duncan just _had_ to ruin the moment, that stupid smirk of his, "although, I must admit I would prefer eating like this." I then realized where I was, I turned a dark crimson and quickly got off his lap.

"Pig!" I said to him, huffing and turning away.

"You didn't think that a minute ago when we were swapping spit." Duncan said, oh, how I _hate_ that stupid smirk of his! It makes me want to...want to...want to make out with him more, really. But somehow I resisted that stupid/sexy smirk of his and turn back to the food.

"I'm still hungry." I informed him rather grumpily, he grinned and picked up a cheese puff.

"Open wide." Duncan said in a sing-songy voice, I smiled slightly and obeyed, he grinned and popped the cheese puff into my mouth, closed my mouth, and then forced me to chew. I was trying to hold back laughter fruitlessly, as soon as I had swallowed I started laughing.

"Duncan...I can...chew...for my...self..." I got out in-between bouts of laughter, Duncan grinned at me.

"I know, but that wouldn't be any fun, now would it?" Duncan said to me, smirking even more smugly and leaning closer, dang that was sexy. "Of course, I could always chew your food _for_you, if you want me to." Duncan wiggled his uni brow, which was even sexier than normal eyebrows now that I think about it, suggestively. I rolled my eyes.

"Keep dreaming Captain Hormones." I said to him, sighing slightly. Duncan made a frustrated face and snapped his fingers.

"Dangit. I'll have to dream up another scheme to make you fall for me.... Did I say that out loud?" Duncan put on a blank face.

"Yes, yes you did, Ogre."

"Well, at least you called me 'Ogre' again, I was starting to wonder where the real Courtney went." Duncan joked, smirking again.

_Ohhhhhh, why does he **have** to look so dang sexy?_

_That's one of the reasons you fell for him in the first place, 'member?_

_Oh yeah, you know, we will have to change our appearance so no one will turn us in._

_Your right, maybe we should dye our hair..._

_Yeah, and Duncan should lose the Mohawk._

_That's gonna be tough._

_Whatever._

"Let's go, Princess. Time's a'wastin." Duncan said to me, packing up the food and putting it back on the motorcycle, I stood up and hopped onto the motorcycle quickly, we raced off into the sunset, thinking about our lives...

**THE END!**

**NOT!  
Haha!  
Got you, didn't I?  
No, this story is _far_ from over.  
If anything, their story has only begun!  
I am still going to update, duh!  
Oh, I'm delaying the rest of this Chapter...  
Oh well, carry on writer me!**

Me and Duncan didn't stop until we were out of state, then we finally stopped at a motel and checked in, yadda-yadda you know the drill. We headed up to the room and I smiled when we entered, yay! _Two_beds this time! Duncan saw this too and pouted, giving me the puppy dog look. I quickly turned away so I wouldn't fall prey to his look, seriously, how could it look _that_ cute? Duncan sighed and flipped on the television, a picture of Chad came onscreen as he was flicking through the channels.

"Wait, go back." I ordered him, he shrugged and obeyed, the picture came back onscreen.

"The late Chad LeVonge, brother of the kidnapped Courtney LeVonge, was shot recently by Courtney's kidnapper, Duncan Halloway. We bring you live to a witness and close friend of Courtney, Gwen Abolone." The newscaster was saying, the screen switched to show my former friend, she had put on a few fake tears as well.

"M-me and Chad were going out to l-look for Courtney, w-we found her but b-before we could f-free her, D-Dun-Dunc- _HE _showed up and sh-shot Chad! It was awful!" Gwen burst into tears as she finished her lie, I eyed her with distaste, she could win an academy award for 'Best Actress'. The screen switched back to the anchorman.

"Courtney's family has placed a $500,000 reward for the safe return of Courtney and a $50,000 reward for any information about Duncan's whereabouts, or Courtney's health." Duncan quickly flipped the TV off and I pulled out my phone, I quickly called Bridgette, I was going to get a little thing called revenge.

_'Hello?'_

"Hey, Bridge."

_'Courtney! Ohmigosh, Courtney is it true that Duncan shot your brother?'_

"Yes, but it was a form of self-defense. Chad was going to shoot Duncan, and in effect, kill me!"

_'Why the heck would your own brother try to kill **you**?'_

"I dunno, but he did! Anyway, I need a little help getting revenge on my _former_ friend."

_'Of course I'll help. Want me to get Izzy in on it?'_

"Yes. She will do nicely. Okay, so here's the plan..." I told Bridgette my plan and she laughed evilly.

_'Oh, this will be fun!'_

"Glad you think so. Well, gotta go."

_'Seeya Court.'_

I hung up with a satisfied smirk, oh Gwen was going to learn why revenge is a dish best served cold. I laughed evilly in my mind and started to unpack.

**_GASP! What is goingto happen to Gwen? Why is revenge a dish best served cold? What thrilling thing shall happen next? All shall be revealed in the next chapter of Whats love got to do with it?_**

**_Gwen: You made me a traitor._**

**_Noah: You already are._**

**_Me: You stabbed Trent in the back..._**

**_Courtney: ...Cheated on him with Duncan..._**

**_Duncan:...And traded the one person who was madly in love with you for a million dollars._**

**_Gwen: Okay, maybe I was a little traitorous._**

**_Me: Why is she still here?_**

**_Trent: Because I let her?_**

**_Heather: Okay, weird goth girl can leave now._**

**_Gwen: And if I don't want to?_**

**_Me: Whatever, anyways, here is my special guest, my OC: LUNA!_**

**_Luna: Hey M-_**

**_Me: Don't say my name!_**

**_Luna: Right, sorry._**

**_Gwen: Silver hair? Really? How many weird hair colored people do you know?_**

**_Luna: *twitch*_**

**_Me: That was not smart._**

**_Luna: *takes out katana* I'll give you 3 seconds to run._**

**_Gwen: *runs far, far away*_**

**_Luna: Loser._**

**_Me: Anyway, thanks for coming here to this AN, Luna._**

**_Luna: What does AN stand for?_**

**_Ow_****_en: Apples Nowhere?_**

**_Lindsay: Nanny Apricots?_**

**_Trent: Arbor Nuns?_**

**_Noah: Abundent Nincompoops?_**

**_Katie/Sadie: Awesome Nile?_**

**_Me: Heh heh heh... WRONG! AN stands for Allegro Niles!_**

**_Luna: That makes no sense._**

**_Tyler: Neither do most of the stuff she does._**

**_Courtney: But we survive._**

**_E-scope: But just barely._**

**_Luna: I'm used to it._**

**_Me: *sniffle* that hurts my feelings..._**

**_Bridgette: I'm sorry._**

**_Geoff:LET'S PAR- *Luna ties him up and gags him*_**

**_Luna: First one to touch him dies._**

**_Noah: *is drooling*_**

**_Luna: *inches away from Noah*_**

**_Cody: Cod fish, why are they called that?_**

**_Me: YAY! RANDOMNESS!_**

**_Luna: Yeah... *stabs evil ninja behind her with katana*_**

**_Evil ninja: NOOOOOOOOOO!*dies*_**

**_Eva: I'm still not impressed._**

**_Luna: Whatever. Jynxite does not own Tdi/Tda or any of it's characters. She does own me though._**

**_Noah: *still drooling over Luna*_**

**_Luna: Okay, he's starting to creep me out now._**

**_Justin: Me too._**

**_Luna: Shut up pretty boy._**

**_Justin: Y-you can resist?_**

**_Luna: Of course I can resist. I'm a trained Asassian._**

**_Beth: You thcare me._**

**_Luna: That's good. Very, very good..._**

**_Ezekial: ..._**

**_Me: Ummm, shouldn't we be wrapping it up now?_**

**_Harold: True._**

**_Duncan: So readers._**

**_DJ: Don't forget to review!_**

**_Zuthar: And keep and eye out for-_**

**_Heather: Jynxites new story!_**

**_LeShawna: Coming to a theater neah ya._**

**_Courtney: Starring me!_**

**_Duncan: And me!_**

**_Courtney: Mainly me, 'cause I got the most votes._**

**_Me: I'll also be doing a Submit-your-own story, based solely upon the readers and their votes so it won't be biased._**

**_Luna: 'Cause I'll be in it!_**

**_Courtney: So again: review!_**


	12. Of Revenge and Death

_**Hey guys!  
The reason this chapter is so short is because it's an explaination chappie.  
You now get to learn about Gwens relationsip with Chad.  
And what the revenge is.  
Now here is the next chapter of;**_

What's love got to do with it?

Chapter Eleven: Of Revenge and Death.

Gwens POV.

* * *

I was sitting in the pew at the church along with Mr. and Mrs. LeVonge at my Ex-Boyfriend(AN:GASP!)'s funeral, I felt kinda bad about lying to them, but Chad told me to, and I loved him with all my heart.

The procession went by quickly, before I knew it, we were standing at the burial site, one man who was still talking about Chad and what a wonderful person he was finally finished, we silently watched as the casket was lowered into the ground. I heard Mrs. LeVonge start sobbing quietly, I was saving my tears for when I was alone, no one knew of mine and Chads relationship, if the detectives knew, it would cast suspicion on me and Chad, and it would blow the whole operation!

Oh, you don't know, do you? Well, it's like this; Two years ago, on the first day of school, I moved here and 'befriended' Courtney LeVonge. But it was all just part of a scheme planned by me and Chad so that we would be rich, you see, it was _I_ who suggested Courtney's suitor, and I thought that she would fall for him easily, but then, another problem fell into the equation; Duncan.

He ruined our plans by making Courtney fall in love with him. Originally, we had planned on getting Courtney to marry the rich guy, write her will early, leaving everything to Chad, then we would hire someone to first kill her new husband and then wait five months before hiring someone else to kill her. Cold? Maybe, but it was all for Chad's and my future. But then Courtney ruined _everything_ by running off with Duncan, and then Duncan killed Chad! I will get him back even if it kills me! I had to come up with something fast, so I made Chad a hero, protecting me as I ran for it, smart, huh? I always hated Courtney, so I was eager to get rid of her, _way_ too goody-goody if you know what I mean.

As soon as the funural was over I quickly headed off towards home, when I entered my room I saw Bridgette at my computer, how the heck did she get in?

"Uh, Bridge? Not to be rude or anything, but how did you get in?" I asked her curiously. She looked up quickly and typed a few more sentences into her computer before grinning and standing up.

"The window. Well, seeya Gwen." And with that, Bridgette was gone in the blink of an eye, I blinked myself before turning to the computer to see what she was doing, as soon as I realised what it was, I screamedin frustratration.

There, on my Myspace, was my diary, with the whole world able to read every single word in it, and I couldn't delete it either! Stupid Bridgette!

Then I noticed something off about my room, it was a bit too...light. I flicked on the lights and discovered that my whole room had been painted pink.

"BRIDGETTE!"

**_So? I thought that, that would be very funny._**

**_Courtney: That was genius, pure genius._**

**_Bridgette: Thanks for the role, heh, pink._**

**_Duncan: *twitch* So. Much. Pink._**

**_Drew: Why am I here again?_**

**_Me: Because I challenged you to a pokemon battle!_**

**_Drew: Oh yeah...I forgot...But who's referee?_**

**_May: I AM_**

**_Me: Okay, this will be a one on one pokemon battle, this is a regular pokemon battle, got it?_**

**_Drew: *nods*_**

**_Tdi cast: *Watches interestedly*_**

**_May: Let the battle...begin!_**

**_Me: *tosses up pokeball to reveal a Flygon*_**

**_Drew: *Tosses up pokeball to reveal his own Flygon*_**

**_Me: Speedy, Dragonbreath!_**

**_Drew: Dodge and use rock tomb!_**

**_*Drews flygon dodged and started to use rock tomb, Speedy destroyed it with a steel wing without having to be told to.*_**

**_Me: Speedy, Double team! Now use Alpha!_**

**_Drew: That's not an attack!_**

**_Me: No, it's a strategy!_**

**_*Speedy confuses the other flygon with his double team and then starts to use dragonbreath, but quickly changes to flamethrower as soon as the dragonbreath was about to hit. Large explosion reveals that the winner is...*_**

**_May: The winner is Jynxite!_**

**_Drew: Heh, nice Flygon._**

**_Me: Right back at ya._**

**_Duncan: OH COME ON! SOMEONE BEAT SOMEONE ELSE UP OR SO- Okay, I'm doing it myself. *beats up Harold and throws hm far, far away from here*_**

**_Me: Yeah, Speedy, would you like too?_**

**_Speedy: If it shall please thy, M-_**

**_Me: Jynxite._**

**_Speedy: My apologies. Otherwise, M- Jynxite doeth not own anything in this novel other than than the plot, the title, and a few random OC's as well._**

**_Luna(My espeon): Jynxite also says to review, I may not be human, but I am psychic, so I can hurt you if you don't._**


	13. Of Chainsaws and Punks

**_Hey guys!  
Sorry for the wait, TOTAL writers block :(.  
But I'm back now!  
And bringing you another chapter of;_**

What's love got to do with it?

Chapter Twelve: Of Chainsaws and Punks

_'...heard her scream! It was **so** funny.'_

"Thanks Bridge, thank Izzy for me, okay?"

_'Got it. Oh, don't worry about me selling you guys out for money, our friendship is much more important.'_

"Awwww, thank-you! You're one of the best friends a girl can have!"

_'No, you!'_

"No, you!"

_'No, you!'_

"No, y-" I was cut off by Duncan.

"You're both the best friends anyone can have, okay?! Now just _please_ be quiet, I have a headache!" I heard him groan from the other side of the room.

_'Grumpy much?'_

"Completely. Anyways, talk to you later, Bridge! Oh, and make sure that the next part of the plan is filled out..."

_'You know I will. Bye!'_

I snapped my phone closed, cutting the connection to Bridgette's phone. I turned my phone off, smirking in delight and anticipation, the next part was one that Izzy would love. I walked over to my bed-did I mention there was _two_ beds this time? Anyway, I walked over to _my_bed and lay down on my back, thinking hard about what would happen next. I didn't miss the rustling that indicated someone was next to me.

"What'cha thinkin' 'bout, Princess?" Duncan asked me, I could just _hear_ the smirk in his voice. I turned my head to look at him.

"I was thinking that maybe we should get new identities, because now you're wanted for 'kidnapping' and I'm the 'kidnapped'." I said, using airquotes. Duncan pondered this for a second before nodding.

"That's a very good idea, so, how are we gonna disguise ourselves?" he asked me, smirking ever so slyly.

"Well first off, you need to get rid of that Mohawk. And the-" I was cut off yet _again_ by Duncan.

"Hold up, I am _not_ getting rid of my 'Hawk. It's a _part _of me, a part of who I am." Duncan protested, I laughed inwardly at his sentimentality's.

"Fine. But at least get rid of the piercings." I said, not happy about losing.

"No, I _need_ the piercings. I look like a total wuss without them." he told me, well, the piercings _did_ make him look hotter...

"Fine. Okay, we're going to need a new wardrobe as well, and maybe some contacts to change or eye color..." I trailed off, deep in thought.

"How about you dye _your_ hair." Duncan suggested, I knew I looked appalled but then I nodded.

"Not a bad idea..." I trailed off yet again, Duncan's smirk grew wider as he leaned in closer.

"How about we make you go punk? Or goth at the least, that way we won't stand out as much, it will look like the perfect couple." Duncan said, I shook my head quickly.

"No, there is _no_way I'm going punk, goth, emo, or anything like that!" I said indignantly, huffing and turning away. I stole a look at Duncan and saw the puppy-dog look, times ten!

"Please? For me?" Duncan asked me, his eyes all wide and his lower lip trembling(AN: I was laughing when I wrote this. Try to envision it, lol, so funny.), I groaned inwardly, why oh _why_ did he have to look so cute?

"Ugh, fine." I muttered, my defenses crumbling around me. Duncan's sad look instantly disappeared and he grinned happily. "First stop; the mall!" I smirked at the horrified look on his face, no boy ever enjoys going to the mall.

I pulled my hair into pigtails, ugh, and grabbed a pair of sunglasses that I had brought with me. I also put on a soft pink sweater, instead of my grey one, and put on some light denim jeans. I didn't look _that_ different, but at least no one will recognize me!

Duncan, meanwhile, had pulled a dark blue baseball cap over his eyes, was wearing a pair of denim jeans, and a black hoodie. He grabbed the keys to his motorcycle and we walked outside to it, I held on tightly as we drove off.

**_Okay, I'm not gonna write about their drive as it was completely boring. So here's Izzy's part of the plan!  
Told in Izzy's point of view!_**

Mmmmm, I love cranberries. Wish I had some right now...

"Focus Izzy, did you hear what I said?" I heard Bridgette ask me, she was nice to me, not treating me like a weirdo.

"Ummmm, something about cranberries?" I asked lazily, I think I heard that mentioned.

"That's _part_ of it. Okay, now here's what I want you to do..." Bridgette explained her plan to me and by the end, I was grinning maniacally, _very_ happy about my part in it. "So," Bridgette concluded, "think you can do it?"

"Do it? By the end of it, Gwen'll be crying like a baby!" I said, cackling evilly. Oh this was going to be fun!

Me and Bridgette smirked at each other and I walked out of the room, off to get the supplies, and maybe some extra cranberries...

_Focus Izzy, Bridgette and Courtney are counting on you!_

_YAY! I HAVE SOMEONE TO TALK TO!_

_I'm your inner conscience, I'm much more sane than you._

_Dangit! I wanted an equally insane person to talk too..._

_Whatever, I gotta go, me and Owen's conscience have a date..._

_Awwww, how cute! Bye!_

I smiled happily and skipped inside the store, quickly gathering up everything I needed- plus the cranberries- and payed for it, quickly walking out. I hurried over to Gwen's house and scrambled up a tree, did I mention I lived with squirrels once? Anyway, I looked through Gwen's window and smirked, no one was there. I quickly picked the lock to her window, Duncan taught me how, and I climbed into her room. I set up the trap quickly, it worked like this;

Gwen opened the door to her room, the door had a string attached to it that when pulled, tipped over a bucket full of red paint and cranberries. After that, the door would slam closed, an effect of the falling bucket, and Gwen would try to get out. Once she reached the door, a bucket full of feathers- lots of buckets, right? Anyway, the bucket full of feathers would tip down over her, causing her to be covered in feathers, classic, she would then most likely realize the window, but when she turned to it, there would be a psycho killer with a chainsaw and a hook outside her window. The chainsaw all revved up and menacing, Gwen would run outside screaming and I would chase her, quickly leaving when the police arrived.

_1 hour later..._

Ha! It worked better than I thought!

Not only was Gwen coated in cranberries, feathers, and red paint, but she also had tripped into her charcoal supply, causing charcol to be coated on her face! I ran off as the police were arriving and I couldn't help but yell 'That was from Courtney, traitor.'

The police are so dumb that they probably won't even figure out what I meant by that, after I had finished I reported back to Bridgette and informed her of my doings. She called Courtney and informed her about what happened quickly. Okay, now that _that's_ over with, let's get those cranberries!

Now where did I put them...

**_Yay Izzy!  
Anyways, back to Courtney and Duncan..._**

After we came out of the mall, I couldn't recognize myself.

I had dyed my hair black and green, to match a certain punk I knew, and I was wearing this corset thing that was green and black, fishnet stockings, a green and black plaid miniskirt, and black boots with buckled up the length of them. I also had gotten an eyebrow piercing, _how_ Duncan convinced me to do that is beyond me.

Duncan, meanwhile, looked, if anything, _more_ punk. He was wearing black jeans with chains all over them, a shirt similar to his old one, except this skull had an evil grin on it's face and it was on fire. He had a couple more piercings, one in his nose and the other on his lip, he was still wearing his red converse, and he didn't change his eye color, we had decided against the contacts.

Duncan had an arm around my shoulder, glaring at any guys who were staring at me. I was glaring at any _girls_ that were staring at Duncan, most of them were bimbo's that only wanted him because he was hot. No wait, scratch that, _all_ of them were bimbo's that only wanted him because he was hot. I smirked as they cowered in fear, this getup _did_ have it's advantages. But I still didn't like it.

"Oh come on, Princess. I think you look fine." Duncan said, trying for the millionth time to get me to like my outfit. It wasn't working.

"I don't." I replied stubbornly, we had reached the hotel and were walking to our room.

"You know what, you're right." Duncan replied, I was surprised at this. "You don't look _fine_..." we had reached the room.

"Finally!" we were inside the room, door closed.

"...You look _sexy_." Duncan growled seductively, pushing me up against the wall, leaning in close. I glared at him sternly.

"Duncan, n-" I was cut off by his lips crashing onto mine, and I had to admit, I didn't really resist. I melted into the kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck, opening my mouth ever so slightly; a chance which he took to slide his tongue into my mouth, starting a war. Both sides fought valiantly, but eventually, I fell. We made out until we suddenly remembered; we need air! Then we broke apart and took in deep, shaky breaths, not breaking eye contact. Obviously, Duncan just _had_ to smirk.

"Knew you couldn't resist me." Duncan said smugly, his smirk even wider now. I blushed profusely and- wait, I DON'T BLUSH! Dangit, the things he makes me do.... Anyways, I was blushing and trying to come up with a witty comeback.

"Au contrare, Ogre. It's _you_ who can't resist _me_. Because, if memory serves me right(AN: Did I get that right?Haven't heard it in a while.), _you_ kissed _me_." I informed him smugly. Duncan didn't lose his smugness.

"But, if _my_ memory serves me right, you didn't fight back." He informed me, as smug as ever. I glared at him in response, snap, he was right. I scrambled for a witty comeback quickly.

"Well... well _you _had me up against a wall." I shot back, almost out of comebacks.

"You still should have at _least _tried to fight back." Duncan persisted, dangit, I have to come up with something soon...

"Well I enjoyed it!" I screamed at him, I blinked slowly, wait, did I just say what I thought I said? Duncan blinked slowly as well, both of us shocked by what I said. Then his expression softened and he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer to him.

"Shhhh, there are other people here besides us. And, I enjoyed it too. So much in fact that I might want to do it again..." Duncan trailed off, arching one side of his unibrow suggestively. I scowled, he just _had_ to add onto that, didn't he? I freed myself from his grip and stepped away quickly, I didn't want to just become Duncan's 'plaything'.

"We should head to America soon. There won't be anybody who knows us there." I told Duncan, turning away. I could just _feel_ his pout in the atmosphere. I silently shook my head and I heard him give an audible sigh. I gathered up my stuff and headed to the bathroom for a shower. When I got out, I saw that Duncan was already asleep. I shook my head and climbed into my own bed, falling into a deep state of sleep without dreams.

**_Okay, chapter is done._**

**_Courtney: WHY THE HECK DO I HAVE AN EYEBROW PIERCING?!_**

**_Everyone in room except me: Owwwwwwww..._**

**_Me: *takes out earplugs* I though it would be a good disguise._**

**_May: It's getting boring with the same people here!_**

**_Drew: Why are May and I still here?_**

**_Me: Because now you two are officially a part of all and any AN's in all of my stories._**

**_Drew: Great, just great... wait, I never agreed to this!_**

**_Me: Actually, I got you to sign a contract while you were under Hypno's spell._**

**_Drew: Dangit..._**

**_Me: Anyways... I'm tired of Gwen being a stress reliever..._**

**_Gwen: Finally!_**

**_Me: ... so Courtney you use her!_**

**_Courtney: Muahahahahahahahahaha..._**

**_Gwen: Oh snap._**

**_Me: So now I shall have a NEW stress reliever. Please welcome; BRENDEN!_**

**_May: Why not Harley?_**

**_Me: I think he looks cute with Soledad._**

**_Drew: *eye twitch*_**

**_Brenden: What was that about a stress reliever?_**

**_Me: Drew, would you like the honors?_**

**_Drew: That would be wonderful. *grins maniacally*_**

**_May: Are you okay?_**

**_Drew: Oh I'm just peachy. *holds up flamethrower* Oh Breeeeeeeendeeeeeeeeeeen!_**

**_Brenden:*nervously*Yes?_**

**_Drew: DIE!*Runs after Brenden with flamethrower*_**

**_Brenden: *runs for his life*_**

**_Me: While Drew is...Occupied, we'll talk to some other people!_**

**_Owen: WOOHOO! I'M HERE!_**

**_Me: Calm down Owen._**

**_Drew: *Runs past laughing maniacally with Brendens head on a spear*_**

**_Everyone else: *Blinks slowly*_**

**_Me: Um... I'll get back to that... Anyway, what does everyone think of this chapter._**

**_May: It was pretty good._**

**_Luna: I liked it._**

**_Owen: IT WAS AWESOME!_**

**_Geoff: Mmmmph mmf mm. *is tied up*_**

**_Noah: Meh._**

**_Duncan: I loved it._**

**_Courtney: Pig. I didn't really like it._**

**_Drew: *Finally calms down and walks over with Brendens head still on the spear* What'd I miss?_**

**_Me: Nothin' much. Hey, where's the rest of Brendens body?_**

**_Drew: *Has a lot of blood around mouth* Uhhhh... you don't wanna know..._**

**_Everyone other than me: OH. MY. GOSH._**

**_Me: How did he taste?_**

**_Drew: Kinda like fried chicken._**

**_Me: Interesting..._**

**_May: How COULD you?_**

**_Drew: It's easy, he likes you so I don't like him. Plus he's meat._**

**_May: It's still creepy..._**

**_Me: Whatever, we need to talk to Courtney and Duncan more!_**

**_Courtney: That is so gross..._**

**_Duncan: *is laughing so hard that he's crying* That. Was. Brilliant._**

**_Me: They seem to be preoccupied right now... Let's talk to some other people._**

**_Noah: Hmmmm, it's like something I read in a book once..._**

**_Luna: Meh, it's not that interesting._**

**_Justin: At least it wasn't me._**

**_Drews fangirls: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! OMG IT'S DREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW!_**

**_Drew: *Brandishes head at fangirls*_**

**_Fangirls: AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! IT'S A HEAD! OMG!*All faint*_**

**_Drew: Idiots..._**

**_Luna: Can you help me over here?_**

**_Noah: *Drooling*_**

**_Me: It's more fun to make him drool over you. Watch, anything I write comes true..._**

_A boy with black hair tucked messily into a baseball cap was walking along a street, running away from a figure who was swiftly following, never breaking a sweat. The figure was illuminated in the street lights for a few seconds, but that was all that was needed to identify him as having green hair. The boy with green hair quickly cornered the other boy in an alley, the black haired boy shivered in fear as the boy with green hair approached, malice in his eyes. "Drew, please no. I-I didn't mean anything by it. I didn't know abo-" the black haired boy was cut off, "save it, Ash. NOTHING can save you now," Drew slid a knife out of nowhere and put it at Ashes throat, "not after you hurt her. You don't deserve to live, good-bye Ash." Drew took careful aim a-_

**_May: STOP IT!_**

**_Drew: Why the heck was I killing Ash? And why the heck am I so bloodthirsty today?_**

**_Me: Because I want you to be._**

**_Duncan: DO ONE FOR ME!_**

**_Me: Okay, let me think..._**

_A tall, handsome figure with dark hair was running in a forest, occasionally tripping and breaking a nail or something like that, in an attempt to get away from a dark figure behind him. The figure in pursuit ran through a clearing and was illuminated for a few seconds, but that was enough to tell that he had a green Mohawk and multiple piercings on his face. The figure running away tripped over a fallen log and the Mohawked man caught up and held a knife at the other mans throat, "I-I can explain, Duncan. I-it's a rather fun-" the figure on the ground was cut off, "you'll pay you little *******. You'll pay for what you did to my Princess." Duncan said coldly, "say buh-bye Justin, it's the end of the road for you." And with those words, Duncan pulled the knife through Justins neck, beheading Justin._

**_Courtney: Awwwwwww... *glomps Duncan* You killed someone for me!_**

**_Duncan: I didn't think that it would be a turn-on..._**

**_Drew: Again, why was I killing Ash?_**

**_Me: Oh, he had cheated on May with Misty, thus causing Mays heart to break._**

**_Drew: WHAT?! I'll kill that little b-_**

**_May: DON'T SAY IT!_**

**_Me: Fine. Noah, do the disclaimer._**

**_Noah: *Snaps out of drooling fit* Oh, um, Jynxite does not own Anything related to TDI/A._**

**_Zuthar: NOW REVIEW OR I SHALL KEEL YOU!_**

**_Drew: Um..._**

**_May: OMG A TALKING BUNNY!_**

**_Luna: Anyway... review._**


End file.
